Paige
by Rigel
Summary: Leggete e vedrete...ok, non è in spagnolo, ma l'italiano non c'era -_-'


1 Paige  
  
1.1  
  
1.1.1 Riassuntino : uno sguardo sulla quarta sorella Halliwell.  
  
1.1.2 Fascia d'età : adatto a tutti.  
  
1.1.3 Data : cominciato il 28 giugno alle ore 19.42 e finito il 23 agosto alle 22.38.  
  
1.1.4 Disclaimer : Si ricorda che tutti i diritti sono di proprietà del sito "Streghe Italia" e che tutti i personaggi di "Streghe - Charmed" sono di proprietà Warner Bros Television / Spelling Entertainment e sono utilizzati senza il permesso degli autori e senza fini di lucro  
  
Nota : tutto ciò che scriverò qui sarà frutto della mia sfrenata e malata fantasia, è molto probabile che la quarta serie mi smentirà completamente sulle origini di Paige e su tante altre cose. Quindi non preoccupatevi, non ci sono spoiler nascosti o visibili, leggete pure con tranquillità.  
  
Come continuare ?  
  
La mia vita non ha più senso.  
  
Prue ci ha lasciate da appena una settimana, ma sembra che sia successo da non più di dieci minuti. Mi sento distrutta, e Piper non è in una situazione molto migliore della mia.  
  
Ciò che è peggio è che io non ho nessunissima idea di come sia successo.eh già, potrà sembrare assurdo, ed anzi lo è, ma mentre succedeva tutto il casino in cui Prue ci ha rimesso le penne io ero altrove (questa è l'unica cosa che riprendo fedelmente dall'ultima puntata della terza serie, ma per non rovinarvi la sorpresa non vi dirò niente.potreste almeno ringraziarmi) e Piper ha deciso di chiudersi in un ostinato silenzio, si è messa in testa di non dirmi nulla.sinceramente non vedo come biasimarla.e si è limitata, al mio ritorno, a comunicarmi la pessima notizia.  
  
Lo ricordo perfettamente, e mai lo scorderò : dopo essere entrata a casa, di rientro dal mio lontano viaggio, ho cercato freneticamente le mie sorelle per raccontar loro cosa mi era successo, ma non trovavo nessuna delle due, nemmeno dopo aver perquisito l'intera villa. Ho provato a chiamarle sui rispettivi cellulari, ma quello di Prue non prendeva e quello di Piper me lo sono ritrovato sotto il sedere mentre aspettavo una risposta, quindi per un bel po' non ho saputo nulla.  
  
Quando finalmente la porta si è aperta io ero in cucina a versarmi un bicchiere di succo d'arancia, l'attesa mi stava logorando e speravo che qualcosa da bere potesse rendermi un po' meno nervosa ; appena sentii i cardini della porta muoversi, mollai la caraffa e mi precipitai verso l'ingresso, intimamente sicura che le avrei viste rientrare sane e salve, com'era sempre successo. Ed invece.ed invece ci fu una scena che mi spezzò il cuore, come si fa con un puzzle dopo averlo completato : Piper, tutta pesta, sudata, sporca, che portava a braccia il corpo di Prue, ridotto ancora peggio. Senza nemmeno pensare a quello che facevo corsi su di lei per appurare il suo stato di salute ma Piper mi evitò con una finta improvvisa, la depose sul divano e si inginocchiò a pregare.  
  
Fu allora che cominciai a pensare il peggio.mi avvicinai a piccoli passi, come fa un neonato che arranca verso un sacchetto di caramelle alla velocità che gli consentono le sue corte gambe. Ero talmente terrorizzata che per un istante non volli far nient'altro che urlare, urlare al mondo tutta la mia angoscia per ciò che temevo fosse successo. Quando finalmente la raggiunsi, Piper interruppe la sua liturgia, si voltò verso di me e scoppiò a piangere : "Se n'è andata.l'ha fatto per me, per salvarmi.".  
  
Ecco, ricordo come se fosse successo ieri che non ci vidi più, gli occhi mi si iniettarono di non so cosa, cominciai a dire frasi senza senso, mi presi i capelli tentando di strapparmeli uno ad uno e mi misi a fracassare qualsiasi oggetto avessi sottomano, fosse stata la lampada o il comodino in stile Impero dove di solito appoggiavamo le marmitte stracolme di popcorn durante i preparativi per una maratona televisiva notturna.  
  
Piper ci mise un sacco di tempo a riportarmi alla ragione, e quando finalmente riattaccai i piedi per terra le chiesi come fosse stato possibile, ma lei voltò la testa dall'altra parte e, con il viso ancora bagnato, si limitò a dirmi che era meglio per me se non lo avessi mai saputo. E le credo, eccome se le credo.è già abbastanza doloroso così. Abbiamo chiamato Leo implorandolo, per tutto ciò che ha di più prezioso al mondo, di fare qualcosa, ma ci vedemmo stampare in faccia la risposta che, in fondo, già conoscevamo : non posso curare i morti. A quel punto fu il turno di Piper di perdere completamente il senno, prese Leo per il bavero della camicia, lo sollevò di qualche centimetro e gli urlò in faccia : "Ascoltami bene, maledetto angelo bianco, non venire a dirmi che non puoi fare niente per lei. Sai teletrasportarti, volare e fare chissà quante altre diavolerie e non sei in grado di riportare in vita mia sorella ?". Sia io che Leo sapevamo perfettamente che la persona autrice di queste sferzanti e accusatorie parole non era la Piper che conoscevamo, in quel momento era spinta dalla forza della disperazione, tutto ciò che desiderava.e che desideravo.era rivedere Prue in piedi, viva. Lei stessa se ne rese conto quasi subito, lo mollò scusandosi per il suo incivile comportamento e corse al piano superiore, scappando dallo sguardo carico di pietà del fidanzato. Presto anche lui se ne andò e non rimasi che io, sola con Prue. Mi avvicinai al divano dove era stata stesa, mi sedetti cercando di non rubarle troppo spazio e le passai una mano nei capelli infangati. Mi aspettavo di trovarla ferita da qualche parte, ma per fortuna non vi era traccia di tagli od abrasioni, niente che facesse capire quale tragica sorte le era toccata. Se qualcun altro, all'oscuro delle ultime novità, l'avesse vista in quel momento avrebbe potuto ipotizzare che era svenuta dopo aver passato la giornata a rotolarsi come una bambina nelle pozzanghere. Cosa non avrei dato perché fosse andata davvero in questo modo.  
  
E così te ne sei andata.mi si spezza il cuore a vederti così, con i tuoi splendenti occhi chiusi da un destino crudele. Non è la prima volta che succede : mi sembra ieri quando quel djinni, quello che lavorava per conto del Concilio.te lo ricordi, vero ?.ti aveva riportato a 17 anni, lasciandoti indifesa ed in completa balìa di Dragon.e quel maledetto, con un'efferatezza da premio Nobel, non aveva esitato a pugnalarti alle spalle pur di farsi scudo dalla santa ira mia e di Piper. Inutile la corsa a casa, eri morta nelle mie braccia. Come se quello che è appena successo fosse il remake di quell'episodio, chiamammo Leo con tutto il nostro fiato, gli chiedemmo di aiutarti e ricevemmo una costernata dichiarazione d'impotenza. Dopo che il genio si pentì delle sue criminose azioni ed accettò di rientrare nella lampada per tentare di riparare ai danni fatti, tu tornasti alla tua effettiva età, ma questo non servì a ricondurti fra di noi. Piper entrò come un tornado in cucina, dopo aver appurato che Dan era stato liberato dallo spiacevole effetto collaterale del suo desiderio, ma le sue parole di speranza e di parziale gioia vennero troncate quando mi trovò a scuotere il tuo cadavere e a dire : "Purtroppo no".  
  
Non è la prima volta che succede.e quella volta eravamo riuscite a strapparti alla Sorella, che di solito colpisce in modo definitivo. Ci riuscimmo anche grazie al genio, che aveva sacrificato la propria libertà pur di rimediare.  
  
Ora che mi ci fai pensare, la morte ha colpito più spesso di quanto si potesse immaginare in casa Halliwell : inanzitutto con Tempus, quando quel codardo di Rodriguez ci attaccò a ripetizione senza, alla fine, ottenere alcun risultato.eppure io sono sicura che fosse riuscito a far fuori almeno una di noi in una delle tante giornate identiche che si sono susseguite, altrimenti non vi era motivo perchè il suo partner riavvolgesse il tempo facendolo ripartire da capo. Ed oltre al già citato Dragon basta che mi metta a pensare a Terra, o a come diavolo si chiamava, quell'essenza che era penetrata nel corpo di Piper prendendone il controllo e rischiando di uccidere la sua anima. Beh, la sua anima è salva, ma qualcuno di mia conoscenza ha avuto la brillante idea di ucciderne il corpo per fare in modo che Terra, obbligata ad uscire, dovesse scendere a patti con noi due. E anche in quel caso ci è andata bene, ma sarebbe stato sufficiente un'imperfezione, un minimo ritardo, un qualsiasi contrattempo e tutto sarebbe andato a monte, e chissà come sarebbe finita allora.di sicuro Piper sarebbe rimasta morta, e forse noi due l'avremmo raggiunta.  
  
Devo ammettere che abbiamo giocato col fuoco tantissime volte ma vuoi per fortuna, vuoi per abilità, vuoi per temperatura del fuoco troppo bassa le ustioni che abbiamo ricevuto non sono mai state troppo gravi. Anche se, ed è dura ammettere la verità, abbiamo beffato la morte per puro volere del caso. Tralasciando il particolare caso della premiata ditta Tempus & Rodriguez, quando Dragon ti uccise avevamo il genio dalla nostra, e siccome era in vena di cooperare ci regalò tre desideri, assolutamente non dovuti, con cui ti riportammo a nuova vita ; nel caso di Terra la nostra fortuna fu nella sua specifica abilità, ereditata da Kierkan, di poter utilizzare antiche formule alchemiche per resuscitare i morti, e con un piccolo ricattino, la costringemmo a restituirci Piper in cambio della bottiglietta in cui poteva venir imprigionata.fu una tua idea, che inizialmente io disapprovai con tutta me stessa, ma che poi mi resi conto essere l'unica possibilità che avevamo per sconfiggerla e riavere Piper.  
  
Adesso vedi djinni desiderosi di aiutarci ?  
  
O spiritelli verdognoli che fluttuano per aria ?  
  
No, niente di tutto questo.  
  
Adesso siamo io e te, sole, nel salotto di casa nostra : tu non hai l'abilità di auto-resuscitarti, in fondo sei un essere umano come gli altri in questo ambito, io sono solo una povera streghetta di terza categoria, fiera utilizzatrice di un misero potere passivo.che, fra parentesi, non mi ha avvisato su quanto ti stava succedendo.che non ha ancora ottenuto il diploma di necromante professionista, e nemmeno di apprendista se è per questo. Adesso siamo io e te di fronte alle leggi della natura, che si sono sviluppate millenni addietro e che dureranno altrettanto, e che dicono chiaro e tondo : quando la vita di un essere umano giunge al termine, non vi è sistema alcuno per toglierlo dall'oblìo eterno, è morto e basta. Adesso è arrivato il momento di saper accettare le disgrazie della vita, per quanto terribili esse siano : tu sei morta, e naturalmente non lo dico con piacere, ovvio.non sempre abbiamo qualche santo che ci bazzica intorno pronto a sfornarci il miracolo giusto al momento giusto, io e Piper dovremo prepararci ad organizzare i tuoi funerali in pompa magna, a seppellirti con tutti i crismi del caso e a tentare di andare avanti con la nostra, di vita.  
  
E' duro, lo so bene, e posso immaginarmi come ti senti in questo momento : trascurata e già messa da parte come qualcosa di vecchio solo perché non puoi più parlarci, sgridarci, abbracciarci, dirci quanto bene ci vuoi.ma sei in errore, noi non ti dimenticheremo mai, questo lo giuro su me stessa e su Piper.e spero che non se la prenda quando verrà a sapere che l'ho messa come piatto di una promessa senza chiederglielo.il tuo ricordo resterà vivo in noi due, nei nostri figli, nei nostri nipoti, nei bisnipoti e via dicendo, fino alla quindicesima generazione ed oltre.  
  
Nessuno nella nostra famiglia, nessuno, nessuno, nessuno potrà permettersi il lusso di non sapere chi è stata Prue Halliwell.  
  
E adesso lascia che pianga un po' per la tua triste scomparsa.  
  
Bel discorso quello sulle disgrazie della vita, vero ?  
  
Peccato che non abbia convinto nemmeno me stessa.dieci minuti dopo che l'avevo pronunciato ero stesa sul mio letto ad inondare il lenzuolo, chiedendomi come avrei fatto a tirare il carro senza di te e senza la tua insostituibile presenza. Il fatto è che so di dover perlomeno provare a guardare oltre la siepe, ma non so se e quando potrò farcela.è come se fossi ai piedi dell'Everest e dovessi scalarlo a mani nude, senza Sherpa, senza corde, senza viveri, senza niente di niente, ed io non mi chiamo Manolo.  
  
Adesso come adesso non posso farci niente, l'unica reazione che ho al solo pensarci è di fermarmi, inginocchiarmi ed inzupparmi tutti i pantaloni.  
  
Aspetterò che il tempo chiuda la ferita, o che la apra ancora di più.  
  
1.2 Vita lontana  
  
Close to insanity  
  
beyond the realms I've been  
  
at darkest places  
  
I'm crying  
  
the dragon flies  
  
Something savage  
  
is yearning for me  
  
I'm waiting afraid for the night  
  
what will be  
  
I've lost myself  
  
a few days ago  
  
it's touching my soul  
  
and a vision of past dreams comes true  
  
Welcome to dying  
  
I don't let it out  
  
welcome to dying  
  
look to the mirror it shows what I am  
  
welcome to dying  
  
this town must burn now  
  
welcome to dying  
  
can't you see the dragon's seed bears in me ?  
  
The one who's been before  
  
many times I terrorized this town  
  
many times and here I start again  
  
now I'm stronger and so cold  
  
cold as ice  
  
returning is my destiny  
  
Now I feel it's growing up in me  
  
now I feel it's burning deep in me  
  
I'm not what I was before  
  
could I stop this dream ?  
  
I'm a stranger to myself  
  
and I cannot control  
  
Welcome to dying  
  
I don't let it out  
  
welcome to dying  
  
look to the mirror it shows what I am  
  
welcome to dying  
  
can't you see the dragon's seed bears in me ?  
  
welcome to dying  
  
the dragon's breath I don't let it out  
  
I'm a savage  
  
it's too late for me  
  
the other side's taking control and I know  
  
there's one way I can walk alone  
  
or the dragon will fly  
  
and a growing fear's all that I feel  
  
Welcome to dying  
  
I don't let it out  
  
welcome to dying  
  
look to the mirror it shows what I am  
  
welcome to dying  
  
this town must burn now  
  
welcome to dying  
  
can't you see the dragon's seed bears in me ?  
  
Welcome to dying  
  
welcome to dying  
  
welcome to dying  
  
can't you see the dragon's seed bears in me ?  
  
Spread my wings and fly away  
  
I spread my wings and fly away  
  
I spread my wings and fly away  
  
(Welcome to dying - Blind Guardian)  
  
Questa è la mia canzone preferita, una delle migliori espressioni di sano metal che abbia mai sentito in vita mia.  
  
C'è qualcuno, là in fondo, che mormora.presumo si stia chiedendo come mai una ragazza di 24 anni ascolti quella musica, notoriamente riservata ad uno zoccolo duro di appassionati, piuttosto che Jennifer Lopez o le Destiny's Child o qualcun altro di quei gruppi R&B o pop. Che volete che vi dica, io preferisco la squillante e magnetica voce di un bel ragazzone tedesco.Hansi ti amo, ho la camera tappezzata di tuoi poster.piuttosto che quelle melense canzonette.  
  
Oh, sono veeeeeeeramente sbadata e mi sono dimenticata le presentazioni : mi chiamo Paige, Paige Grant. O almeno, questo è quello che hanno cercato di farmi credere Sarah e Nicholas, i miei presunti genitori. Sono due ottime persone, qui lo dico e qui lo confermo, gentili, disponibili, sempre attenti alle altrui esigenze, mai invadenti, si interessano quando ho un problema.eppure io sono intimamente sicura che non siano i miei veri genitori. Ho dei ricordi, molto vaghi, di quando ero piccolissima, avrò avuto un anno o due : in queste mie sfocate immagini ci sono due persone, un uomo ed una donna, che mi abbracciano, mi baciano e giocano allegramente con me. E queste due persone non sono Sarah e Nicholas. Sono convinta che quelli siano i miei veri genitori, e che per qualche misterioso motivo mi abbiano lasciata in adozione. Ne ho già parlato con loro due ed entrambi hanno sempre negato con ostinazione questa mia teoria, anche se ho notato che in più di un'occasione gli occhi di Sarah si velavano di tristezza, mentre Nicholas assumeva uno sguardo da tipico padre di famiglia duro e severo, di quelli che non devono chiedere mai.  
  
Ho raggiunto un accordo : finchè non potranno dimostrarmi senza possibilità d'errore che sono la loro figlia biologica.per uno strano caso c'è sempre stata un'inspiegabile carenza di certificati di nascita e documenti simili.io avrò il diritto di chiamarli con i loro nomi di battesimo anziché mamma e papà. Mi sembra un patto equo.  
  
In casa Grant non bazzica nessun altro marmocchio, siamo solo noi tre.e questo, lo devo ammettere, mi semplifica non poco la vita, come potrei spiegare ad un eventuale "fratello" o ad un'eventuale "sorella" la mia bizzarra situazione ?  
  
Che poi, come ho già detto, non ci sto male con loro, sono persone meravigliose.è che sento il bisogno di sapere chi sono i miei veri genitori. E poi ultimamente ho cominciato a sentire una strana sensazione, un presentimento : ogni tanto mi capita di smettere di avere un qualsiasi tipo di contatto col mondo esterno, di guardarmi le mani meravigliata e di vedermi diversa, diversa da tutto ciò che mi circonda, diversa dai miei amici, dai miei compagni di classe, da chiunque. E' una cosa inspiegabile, irrazionale e stupida, ma non posso farci niente, è così e basta.  
  
Frequento l'università cittadina, facoltà di scienze politiche.da grande voglio fare l'ambasciatrice, penso di essere spregevolmente priva di scrupoli quanto basta.ehi, ehi, smettetela di criticarmi, scherzavo.  
  
Comincia un altro giorno, ma non appena alzo la testa dal cuscino, do una veloce occhiata alla sveglia e mormoro "Che stanchezza" mi rendo conto che questa non sarà una giornata come le altre.questo mio quinto senso e mezzo, perché chiamarlo sesto senso sarebbe troppo, raramente ha sbagliato, e quasi mai quando era così forte e martellante.  
  
Scendo correndo a fare colazione, sono un po' in ritardo e non vorrei dover perdere l'inizio della lezione ; loro due sono già belli pronti e preparati, intenti a finire di consumare il loro spartano pasto.  
  
"Ciao cara" esclamano insieme vedendomi entrare in cucina di fretta.  
  
"Salve Sarah.Nicholas.".  
  
"Cos'è tutta questa agitazione ? Calmati un secondo, non crolla il mondo se arrivi in ritardo".  
  
"Forse non il mondo, ma la mia testa sì.il professor Waszewski è inflessibile su disciplina e affini e non tollera ritardi di nessun genere, lo sapete meglio di me". Anche loro, quando erano universitari, hanno avuto il vecchio matusa come insegnante.  
  
"Il polacco ? Allora è meglio che ti sbrighi" mi apostrofa con ironia Sarah.  
  
"Grazie del sarcasmo, ma non me ne faccio nulla" le rispondo con una linguaccia.  
  
"Dai dai, non cianciare e bevi in fretta".  
  
Sto per addentare vorace il mio toast col formaggio ed il prosciutto cotto quando sento nella mia testa una voce : "Paige dovrebbe imparare a svegliarsi presto, soprattutto quando ha le prime lezioni col polacco.quello è terribile".  
  
E' la voce di Sarah.ma che.  
  
Voltandomi verso di lei le chiedo, con una faccia non poco stupita : "Scusa Sarah, hai detto qualcosa ?".  
  
Cascando dalle nuvole risponde : "Eh ? No, non ho aperto bocca, perché ?". Mentre finisce la frase scambia delle occhiate cariche di incredulità con Nicholas, che per tutta risposta si gratta la pelata cercando una risposta che non c'è.  
  
Avrò capito male. "Niente, sono ancora un po' intontita, scusa".  
  
"Non importa" ma si capisce lontano un miglio che quanto le ho detto l'ha lasciata un po' così.  
  
Esco di casa dopo aver stampato un bacio sulla fronte di tutti e due, spero che questo piccolo incidente non influisca troppo sulla mattinata.e soprattutto non mi faccia accumulare ulteriore ritardo, non ne ho bisogno.  
  
Salgo in macchina in fretta e furia con ancora il boccone in fase di masticazione, non ho tempo di fermarmi ed ingoiarlo con calma ; avvio il motore, lo faccio rombare un po' e dopo pochi secondi la mia Ford rossa fiammante è in carreggiata, pronta a condurmi celermente alla San Francisco State. Pigiando più del normale sull'acceleratore ci arrivo in soli quattro minuti, trovo il parcheggio dell'ultimo istante e corro verso l'ateneo come una forsennata, i giardini antistanti sono già vuoti, non c'è nessuno, sono in ritardissimo !  
  
Come volevasi dimostrare, il professore non smentisce la sua fama di duro.e ritardatario, infatti quando entro trafelata in aula, con la lingua spenzolante, lui non c'è ancora. Rifiatando dopo lo sforzo, e ringraziando i miei santi segreti per la fortuna, prendo posto accanto ad una ragazza.dove l'ho già vista ? Il suo volto non mi è nuovo.  
  
Ah, ma sì, è Phoebe qualcosa, ci sono uscita insieme qualche volta. Anche lei sembra molto provata, a quanto pare non sono l'unica col gene del ritardo perpetuo.  
  
Cercando di attaccare bottone aspettando il boia le dico : "Ciao Phoebe, è libero questo posto o è per il tuo fidanzato del giorno ?". E' famosa per il continuo, e apparentemente inesauribile, ricambio di boyfriend.  
  
Mi guarda un po' storta, indispettita per la pesante battuta, poi allunga lo sguardo all'indietro, punta un dito verso di me e coglie la folgorazione : "Paige.Paige Grant ?".  
  
"Giusto, complimenti signorina Halliwell". Come avrò fatto a ricordarmi il suo cognome non lo so.  
  
"Hai un futuro come cabarettista.comunque sì, è tutto tuo, io ho altro a cui pensare.".  
  
Che le è successo ? Lei, così famosa per la sua innata vitalità, sembra ora una vecchietta pronta per l'esame di coscienza finale.  
  
"Scusa se azzardo.ma ti è successo qualcosa ?".  
  
Si gira lentamente verso di me, i suoi occhi lucidi : "Sì, mi è successo qualcosa.ho appena subìto un grave lutto familiare".  
  
Ommioddio, che insensibile. "Ti prego di perdonarmi, non sapevo".  
  
"Non è colpa tua, tranquilla".  
  
"Se non sono indiscreta.".  
  
"Mia sorella maggiore.una disgrazia tremenda.". Non regge più, i lucciconi si trasformano in lacrime e comincia ad inondarmi la spalla. Nel kaos dell'aula nessuno, all'infuori di me, si accorge di questo suo sfogo emotivo.  
  
Non mi sono mai sentita a mio agio nei panni della consolatrice, ma è stata colpa mia e devo rimediare in qualche modo : "Mi dispiace davvero. Coraggio, devi cercare di non pensarci".  
  
"La fai tanto facile tu".  
  
"Sì, hai ragione, la faccio tanto facile.per mia fortuna non ci sono mai dovuta passare attraverso".  
  
Sentendo questa mia affermazione tira su la testa, mi guarda e mi chiede : "Cosa hai detto ?".  
  
Come cosa ho detto ? "Ho detto che non posso sapere quanto stai male".  
  
"Guarda che io non ho parlato più".  
  
"Ma se ti ho sentito benissimo".  
  
"Hai le allucinazioni allora, dopo che mi sono messa a piangere non ho più spiccicato mezza sillaba". Detto ciò estrae un fazzolettino di carta dalla borsetta e comincia a soffiarsi rumorosamente il naso, tentando di rendersi nuovamente presentabile.  
  
Vorrei controbattere ma la nostra conversazione viene interrotta dall'arrivo del professore, un uomo ormai sulla soglia della novantina ma più sveglio ed intelligente di tutti noi messi assieme. Un docente vecchia maniera, duro quando serve.praticamente sempre.ma dolce all'occorrenza.praticamente mai.  
  
Comincia la spiegazione, senza nemmeno un attimo di relax con i suoi allievi prediletti.ma la mia concentrazione è spostata altrove, a ciò che è appena successo : come a casa ho creduto di sentire qualcuno che parlava, ho risposto e mi sono sentita dire che mi sono sbagliata. I casi sono due : o sono sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi e sento le voci dell'infinito, oppure tutt'ad un tratto so leggere i pensieri altrui.  
  
Che assurdità, leggere il pensiero.evidentemente sono più stressata del solito e necessito di una buona vacanza alle Bahamas o alle Hawaii, per me è indifferente.  
  
La lezione scorre via velocemente, così come tutto il resto della mattina. Appena arrivo a casa schizzo in camera mia senza nemmeno salutare i miei "genitori", ho bisogno di stare da sola e riflettere, magari se mi faccio una bella dormita questo fastidioso inconveniente se ne andrà da solo, così come è venuto.  
  
Appena entro nel mio sancta sanctorum mi getto come una fuori di testa sul poster a grandezza naturale dei Blind Guardian, e del mio adorato Hansi in testa, che suonano al concerto di Tokyo del 1993, quello da cui è poi stato registrato l'album live. "Mio bel cantante, cosa devo fare ? La tua Paige ha un problema, la sua testa si gonfia come un pallone perché sente i pensieri delle altre persone e non sa a chi dirlo, né cosa fare in merito. Ti prego, in nome di tutta l'ammirazione e il disinteressato amore che provo per te, dammi un suggerimento, un segno, un'illuminazione e tirami fuori dai guai".  
  
Ovviamente silenzio.ed io che ero pure convinta che mi potesse rispondere.mi ero detta "Se sento le voci di altri esseri viventi non vedo perché non dovrebbe essere lo stesso con un pezzo di cartone".  
  
"Sei un maledetto, cocciuto ed adorabile maleducato.ti amo" e mi ritrovo a riempirlo di baci, esattamente come fanno le dodicenni fanatiche dei Backstreet Boys con i loro schifiltosi album. Guarda a che punto mi sono ridotta.  
  
Ho bisogno di sentire qualcosa che non sia la mia voce, così mi avvicino al mobile su cui tengo appoggiato lo stereo e do un'occhiata ai miei cd per scegliere il più adatto per l'occasione.  
  
Iron Maiden ? Metallica ? Iced Earth ? Virgin Steele ? Stratovarius ? No no no, non vanno bene. Oh, Manowar, ho voglia di sentire loro. Anche Joey di Maio è un bel ragazzotto.  
  
1.2.1 Stab them in the eyes  
  
1.2.2 rape their women as they cry  
  
1.2.3 kill their servants  
  
1.2.4 burn their homes  
  
1.2.5 'till there's no blood left to spill  
  
1.2.6 hail and kill  
  
1.2.7 (Hail and kill - Manowar)  
  
1.2.8  
  
Ma cosa sono andata a scegliere ? Pugnalali negli occhi, violenta le loro donne mentre piangono, uccidi i loro servi, brucia le loro case finchè non c'è altro sangue da spandere.oddio oddio.  
  
Passiamo a "Dark Assault" ? Massì, và.  
  
Kill, we came to kill the night  
  
we're the warriors of light  
  
fight, we'll fight the evil force  
  
we gonna get to the source  
  
(Seek and destroy - Iron Savior)  
  
Grandi eroi che combattono una guerra suicida contro una sconosciuta entità aliena nelle profondità dello spazio, aspettando che il salvatore di ferro torni dalle tenebre del tempo ad aiutare i suoi figli...non ci siamo proprio. A volte mi chiedo da dove abbia preso questa mia accentuata componente masochista. E Piet Sielck è un uomo orripilante.  
  
Ultimo giro, ultimo tentativo.i Judas Priest.  
  
Planets devastated  
  
mankind's on its knees  
  
a saviour comes from out the skies  
  
in answer to their pleas  
  
through boiling clouds of thunder  
  
blasting bolts of steel  
  
evil's going under deadly wheels  
  
(Painkiller - Judas Priest)  
  
Ok, ok, ciò che mi mancava era sentir parlare di pianeti devastati e dell'umanità in ginocchio...mannaggia a me e alla mia voglia di musica...almeno Rob Halford si salva.via "Painkiller", vola fuori dalla finestra. No beh, non esageriamo, questo cd è uno dei pezzi pregiati della mia collezione che comprende anche altri nomi come "Master of puppets", "Land of the free" e "Powerslave" citando i più famosi.  
  
Comunque non sono dell'umore per fare il critico musicale, ora voglio solamente appoggiare la testona al cuscino e cercare di dormirci sopra, e sono sicura che quando mi sveglierò non avrò più nessuna facoltà paranormale indesiderata.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sono sicura di cosa ? Prendersi in giro non è il massimo della vita.so perfettamente che non se ne andrà così facilmente, così come so che il polacco è il professore più insopportabile di tutta l'università e come so che Sarah e Nicholas non sono i miei veri genitori. Prendersi in giro non è altro che un palliativo, un tentativo di distogliersi dai fatti così come sono, benchè la maggior parte delle volte si sia consapevoli del fatto che questa inutile fuga non condurrà a nulla.eppure ci si continua a cullare nell'illusione più radicata, resa vitale dalla nostra stessa, distorta auto- convinzione, e si subisce una cocente delusione nel duro contrasto con la realtà. Vabbè, ne morirò.  
  
Adesso basta, sarà meglio che dorma.  
  
1.3 L'incontro  
  
Oh sì Hansi, vieni qui. Bello di Paige, togliti i pantaloni, voglio constatare se ciò che immagino è vero.  
  
Uhhhhhh, ecco che se li toglie.bello spettacolo !  
  
E adesso.  
  
TING.  
  
Eh ? Che succede ? Porca vacca, era solo un sogno. E dove speravo di trovare il mio tedescone così attraente se non nel variegato mondo onirico ?  
  
Ma chi mi ha svegliato ?  
  
Tiro su la testa, con gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi, ed intravedo una sagoma che se ne sta ferma davanti a me.o porcaputt.un ladro.  
  
Al contrario di quanto si possa magari pensare non so assolutamente nulla di autodifesa, karatè e cin-cian-ciun o come diavolo si chiamano quelle stupide arti marziali. L'unico modo che conosco per difendermi sarebbe una bella calibro 45 appoggiata sul comodino, ma purtroppo sono sprovvista del porto d'armi e quindi sono completamente indifesa.  
  
"Paige, Paige, non agitarti, non ti voglio fare del male, tutt'altro".  
  
Ah, un ladro che si è informato su di me prima di intrufolarsi in camera mia ; di certo, appena avrò un corpo contundente fra le mani, non gli farò sconti per questo, la testa gliela spacco lo stesso.  
  
Ancora spaesata per la sgradita leva, tasto alla cieca sul comodino e trovo la mia fida sveglia.ora, un po' meno assonnata, cerco di mettere a fuoco l'intruso, non picchio mai senza sapere chi ho davanti.  
  
Wow, che bel saccheggiatore di appartamenti : alto, occhi azzurri, capelli color sabbia, lo sguardo più tenero ed intimorito che abbia mai visto in vita mia.  
  
"Ti ho detto di calmarti, per piacere".  
  
"Chi va là ? E soprattutto, quanto ti sei già arraffato ?".  
  
"Mi hai preso per un ladro ?".  
  
"E chi sei, Santa Claus ? Non è un po' presto per i regali ?".  
  
"Sì, effettivamente.".  
  
Certo che Babbo Natale me lo immaginavo diverso.di sicuro non così sexy.  
  
"Ma non farmi dire cavolate, ne dico già abbastanza da solo. Devo parlarti, è importante".  
  
Pffffff, guardami, ho scritto "Giocondo" a caratteri cubitali sulla fronte.  
  
"Finchè non dichiarerai le tue generalità nella loro completezza e non mi dirai come sei entrato qui l'unica cosa che ti lascerò dire saranno esclamazioni di dolore".  
  
Dai, voglio proprio vedere come rispondi adesso.  
  
"Uff, la parte più noiosa sempre per prima.dunque, ora so che mi prenderai per pazzo, ma tanto ci sono abituato. Per entrare qui mi sono teletrasportato".  
  
"Seeeeeeeeee.ed io mi chiamo Houdini. Inventatene una migliore". Accompagno la frase con un gesto che, più o meno, vuol dire "Mavaff.".  
  
"Vuoi vedere con i tuoi occhi ?".  
  
"Dai, stupiscimi".  
  
Se lui sa teletrasportarsi io di secondo nome faccio Assunta Maria Immacolata e mia madre e mio padre erano rispettivamente Jacqueline Kennedy e Aristotele Onassis. Di conseguenza è impossibile.  
  
Se ne sta lì ad osservarmi con un sorriso idiota che gli rovina quella stupenda faccina, poi comincia progressivamente a.come dire.scomporsi in particelle.non so come spiegarlo, è difficile.in particelle blu finchè di lui non rimane niente. Non ho specchi sottomano, ma credo che la mia attuale espressione sia la più stupita e stupida che possa pensare di avere. Avrò la mascella all'altezza delle ginocchia.  
  
In un lampo, si ricompone nella stessa posizione di prima, ma è come se gli guardassi attraverso, come se lui non fosse più, o di nuovo, lì.la testa mi si sta gonfiando più di prima.  
  
Aspetta Paige, calmati : nelle ultime 24 ore non hai bevuto, non hai fumato, non hai assunto droghe, né sintetiche né naturali.a dirla tutta non l'hai fatto neanche negli ultimi 24 anni.quindi sei in te, insomma.  
  
A quanto pare sa veramente teletrasportarsi.benvenuta, Paige Assunta Maria Immacolata Onassis. Ve l'avevo detto che i miei veri genitori non sono i Grant.  
  
"Soddisfatta della prova pratica o devo impegnarmi un po' di più ?" fischietta con noia, come se dovesse dare questa dimostrazione almeno una volta al giorno e, essendoci ormai abituato, la faccia con sufficienza, giusto perché la deve fare.  
  
Non riesco quasi a comporre le parole nel mio cervello, poi mi arrangio e riesco a tirare fuori : "Eh ? Ah.oh.certo, certo, più che soddisfatta. Ma spiegami una cosa.".  
  
Sembra che stavolta sia lui a leggere nel pensiero a me perché, senza nemmeno darmi il tempo di concludere, mi risponde : "Sono in grado di farlo perché.e questa è la notizia bomba.sono una specie di angelo. Puoi chiamarmi angelo bianco".  
  
Angelo ? Uhmmmmmm.fino ad un'ora fa gli avrei riso in faccia, ma dopo essere stata testimone di quell'evento a dir poco inusuale non vedo questa cosa in modo così strano.direi che, in linea di massima sono portata a credergli.e poi guardatelo, si sa che gli angeli sono belli.  
  
"E a cosa devo l'onore, signor angelo ? Immagino che questa non sia una visita di cortesia". Uff, troppo diretta.è uno dei miei annosi difetti, puntare verso il sodo anche quando vorrei magari prima girarci un po' intorno. In fondo un angelo ne avrà viste di cose, di posti, di persone, chissà quante favole ha da raccontarmi. Ma ormai mi sono bruciata l'occasione.  
  
"Che lingua svelta.spero per te che lo sarai altrettanto nei fatti. Dunque, ho un luuuuungo discorso da farti, quindi puoi sederti comoda sul lettino e cerca di non perderti nessun passaggio, purtroppo non ho troppo tempo.e tu neppure".  
  
"Scusa ? Perché non avrei tempo ?".  
  
"Adesso ti spiego. Inanzitutto devo darti una notizia che, da quanto ho capito dopo averti osservata, credo che prenderai come buona : i tuoi sospetti sono fondati, Sarah e Nicholas Grant non sono i tuoi genitori di sangue, ti hanno adottata appena dopo la tua nascita e ti hanno cresciuta.e a quanto vedo molto bene".  
  
Immediato ed involontario un arrossamento causato dall'imbarazzo, sentire un ragazzo bello quasi quanto Hansi.mai quanto lui, ma quasi.che ti fa i complimenti ti deve far sentire un po' così. Solo dopo realizzo appieno quanto mi ha detto, e pur sentendomi in parte sollevata, posso dire di sentirmi anche triste, in fondo mi dispiace per loro due, ormai li consideravo quasi i miei vecchi a tutti gli effetti.  
  
Cerco di scuotere via questo misto di allegria e incupimento scrollando la testa, come un cane che cerca di asciugarsi il pelo dopo essersi fatto il bagno, e poi gli chiedo con impazienza : "Va bene, ma questo cosa vuol dire ? Dopotutto io lo sapevo già".  
  
"Alt, corri troppo. Non ne eri sicura, o meglio.dentro di dentro lo eri, ma non avevi prove che sostenessero questa tua certezza. Comunque non sono i Grant il motivo per cui sono qui, bensì i tuoi veri genitori".  
  
I miei veri genitori ? Vedendo questa scultura greca vivente.ragazzi, non è colpa mia se è molto interessante.che sta per parlarmi dei miei veri genitori, quelli che non ho mai conosciuto per chissà quale motivo e di cui non so assolutamente nulla mi sento una fitta al cuore da tanta è l'emozione. Se non si sbriga farà sovraccarico e mi verrà un infarto.  
  
"Avanti, parla !".  
  
"Eh ma come sei curiosa".  
  
"Non sono semplicemente curiosa, sono ansiosa, desiderosa, voglio sapere qualcosa !".  
  
"Ok ok, calma. I tuoi veri genitori erano.vediamo se trovo le parole adatte.speciali. Tuo padre, che si chiamava Sam, era come me, un angelo bianco".  
  
Ecco, in argomento."Ma che diavolo fa un angelo bianco ? Voglio dire, a parte vegliare sul proprio protetto ?".  
  
"Ah ah ah ah ah ah, errore. Ti ho detto che sono un angelo bianco, non un angelo custode. E' una piccolezza, ma non siamo la stessa cosa. Appena ti parlerò di tua madre capirai cosa facciamo.".  
  
Ma quanto ciancia, perché non arriva direttamente al punto ?  
  
"Su su, non perderti in chiacchiere signor.ehm, ce l'hai un nome, vero ?".  
  
"Certo, mi chiamo Leo, Leo Wyatt. Ma anche tu divaghi mica male, eh ? Comunque.riprendiamo il discorso. Tuo padre Sam era un angelo bianco, mentre tua madre si chiamava Patricia, anche se tutti la chiamavano Patty, ed era.uff.era una strega. E anche tu lo sei".  
  
Strega.mi aspettavo qualsiasi cosa, ma non strega. Ma se lo sono anch'io dove sono la scopa, il cappello a punta, il calderone e tutte le altre cianfrusaglie ?  
  
Ma sì, esistono gli angeli bianchi.se non specifico si offende.e non vedo perché non possano esistere anche le streghe. E io sono una di loro.dunque si spiega quella mia strana sensazione di diversità dai miei coetanei e non, quando mi autoisolavo dal mondo esterno e, per un attimo solo, mi rendevo conto della mia vera natura. E' inebriante ed affascinante, la consapevolezza di essere su un piano diverso, e spero superiore, rispetto al resto delle persone che ti circondano. Una botta del genere, che distrugge tutto ciò su cui ti eri basata sinora, cioè la tua presunta parità con gli altri, fiaccherebbe chiunque, ma stranamente a me non successo, anzi mi sento libera, mi sento completa, mi si schiudono nuovi, infiniti orizzonti. Mi ha fatto bene sentirlo.  
  
Ma.  
  
"Leo, ho due domande da farti prima che tu prosegua con la tua dotta spiegazione".  
  
"Ok, basta che non mi chiedi se posso darti i numeri della lotteria.".  
  
Che spiritosone. "No no, niente di tutto questo. Domanda uno : ho dei poteri ? Credo che le streghe di oggi non siano uguali a quelle delle fiabe, ma se non hanno poteri che streghe sono ? E, domanda due, perché parli dei miei genitori al passato ? Lo so, è una domanda stupida e già credo di sapere come risponderai, ma penso che sarebbe utile avere un'ulteriore conferma".  
  
"Purtroppo penso che abbia immaginato giusto.sono morti entrambi, tua madre circa vent'anni fa e Sam quasi due. Per quanto riguarda la prima domanda sì, hai dei poteri. Ti ho detto che ti ho osservato e mi sono accorto che hai avuto degli inconvenienti riguardo al pensiero.beh, sono orgoglioso di dirti che il tuo potere è proprio quello, leggere il pensiero. Adesso, essendosi risvegliato da poco, non sai ancora controllarlo al 100%, ma vedrai che fra qualche tempo leggerai il pensiero solo quando lo vorrai tu".  
  
"Ma.come risvegliato ? Non è innato ? Streghe si nasce o si diventa ?".  
  
"E' una questione lunga ed ingarbugliata. Streghe si nasce e tu non hai fatto eccezione. Guarda che però essere streghe non è un divertimento, tutt'altro : voi siete chiamate a combattere il Male, che si manifesta in varie forme, siano esse demoni, stregoni od angeli neri.imparerai col tempo a conoscerli. Ma devo spiegarti un'altra cosa : Loro, i miei capi" e qui indica verso il soffitto "non vedono di buon occhio un possibile amore fra una strega e il suo angelo bianco.infatti i rapporti che intercorrono fra noi e voi dovrebbero essere solo di lavoro, cioè noi angeli bianchi siamo incaricati di proteggere e guidare voi streghe nel vostro difficile compito.dicevo, non è ben visto dalle alte sfere, ed era proprio il caso di Sam e Patty. Lei, pur essendo sposata, si era innamorata follemente del suo protettore e come frutto di quell'unione sei nata tu, Paige. Ma Loro sono riusciti a separarli, Sam ha perso i suoi poteri di angelo bianco e tu sei stata data in adozione ai Grant, che non sanno niente di tutto questo".  
  
Che storia commovente ed inquietante. "Dunque io sono figlia di una creatura soprannaturale e di una strega, che proprio normale non è ?".  
  
"Sì. Ma non è finita qui. Il tuo potere è stato, diciamo così, vincolato da Loro e rimesso in funzione solo ora per una ragione ben precisa.".  
  
"Cioè ? Devo prendere la pinza per farti fare un discorso completo ?".  
  
"Ma quanto.shhht Leo, non essere scortese.il fatto è che tu non sei figlia unica, tua madre Patty ha avuto, dal suo matrimonio, altre tre figlie, altre tre streghe. Loro sono ancora più speciali perché sono state investite dal fato di poteri eccezionali, sono le elette, coloro che sanno usare il potere del Trio, la più forte ed immensa fonte di potere benigno esprimibile sulla Terra. Qualcosa però è andato storto, di recente.".  
  
"E cosa ?".  
  
"Il fatto è che una di loro tre è purtroppo morta.a dir la verità non era la prima volta che succedeva, ma le altre sono sempre state in grado, in un modo o nell'altro, di sistemare la situazione. Stavolta però questo è stato impossibile". Evidentissimo il tono estremamente afflitto della sua voce, e non sfugge al mio occhio di lince una piccola lacrimuccia che fa capolino dall'occhio, corre veloce per tutta la guancia e cade con grazia a terra.  
  
"Mi stai dicendo che ho tre sorelle che non conosco e che una di loro tre è morta ? Ma è terribile".  
  
Sto reagendo in modo irrazionale, mi sta venendo il groppo in gola.eppure non ce ne sarebbe, almeno teoricamente, motivo, dopotutto io non l'ho mai conosciuta, non so neppure come si chiamava.ma questo non toglie che fosse mia sorella, e quindi non posso non sentirmi male. Senza che nemmeno me ne renda conto mi ritrovo con la faccia bagnata, sto piangendo, sto piangendo per qualcuno di cui non so nulla, sto piangendo per la morte di una sorella che fino a dieci minuti fa non avrei nemmeno sospettato di avere.  
  
"Sì, è davvero terribile. E qui entri in gioco tu : siccome il potere del Trio non può essere rotto, altrimenti è la fine, Loro si sono ricordati della sorella `proibita` e hanno pensato bene che, grazie a te, il nostro grande tesoro non sarebbe andato perduto. Fino ad oggi, perdona la franchezza, non servivi.e per questo il tuo potere era stato bloccato, anche per evitarti spiacevoli incontri.ma adesso sei più importante dell'aria".  
  
Non so perché, ma mi sta venendo una tremenda sensazione : "Leo, ho un'altra domanda, potrà sembrarti fuori luogo ma è importante, molto importante. Qual è il mio cognome, il mio vero cognome ?"  
  
Il suo volto si oscura, comincia a tormentarsi e stropicciarsi nervosamente le dita, non vuole rispondere a questa mia domanda perché probabilmente sospetta che non ne sarei contenta.ma è mio diritto saperlo, il cognome che mi è stato negato per più di due decenni e che bramo di conoscere sin da tenerissima età è davanti a me, chiuso nelle soffici labbra di uno schianto di angelo bianco che però, smarrendo la sua parlantina di cui ha dato sfoggio negli ultimi dieci minuti, non ha intenzione di dirmelo.  
  
"Allora ? Ti prego, esaudisci questo mio desiderio" dico in preda ad una semi crisi di pianto. Se non lo saprò prima di subito ci rimarrò secca dal dolore, ne sono sicura.  
  
Prima di parlare prende un respirone profondo, come se ci volesse una precisa quantità d'aria, poi comincia a fissarmi con uno sguardo criptico, assolutamente neutro, senza emozione alcuna : "Il tuo nome completo è Paige Angelica.Halliwell".  
  
Ha-Halliwell ? Ma non è...oddio, no. E' il cognome di Phoebe.e allora.e allora.oddio, oddio. E da quando mi chiamo Angelica ?  
  
Mi sento sconvolta, e non credo di stare facendo molto per nasconderlo. Il respiro si fa sempre meno cadenzato, gesticolo senza alcun ordine razionale, sento fiumi di sudore scendermi dalla fronte.  
  
"E' per questo che non volevo dirtelo. So che hai parlato con Phoebe, stamattina all'università.".  
  
Incredibile. E così vengo a sapere solo adesso che la sorella per cui Phoebe mi ha allagato la spalla è la stessa che ho perso io. Adesso capisco come si sente.  
  
Giuro che avrei potuto pensare di tutto, ma non ad un colpo di scena del genere : sembra una delle grandi pantomimie di Beautiful, tipo quando Amber rivela a Rick che il figlio Eric non è veramente loro ma è di sua cugina, o quando.che ne so, mica la guardo quella spazzatura di soap opera.  
  
Ora mi serve un'ultima informazione : "Come si chiamava ? Dove lavorava ? Era fidanzata, sposata o single ? Voglio sapere tutto ciò che puoi dirmi su di lei, voglio che queste lacrime abbiano motivo di essere, voglio sapere per chi sto piangendo".  
  
"Sarà un lungo discorso. Si chiamava Prue, era la maggiore delle tre. Lavorava per un famoso magazine come fotografa, e le sue quotazioni erano in netto rialzo. Non era fidanzata, aveva perso il grande amore della sua vita, l'ispettore Andy Trudeau, quando lui si era sacrificato per salvarle da un demone. Essendo la più grande, e visto che vostra madre era morta da giovane, si sentiva in dovere di badare alle sorelle, aveva dei comportamenti a volte iperprotettivi e spesso questo innescava delle pesanti liti.ti accorgerai da sola che Phoebe è una testa non calda, ma bollente.se c'era qualcosa che non andava si buttava sul lavoro, quando ancora stava alla casa d'aste Buckland era famosa per i suoi interminabili straordinari e più di una volta è rimasta chiusa in ufficio anche per due giorni di fila".  
  
"E sull'aspetto fisico ? Non sai dirmi niente di niente ?".  
  
"Non ho detto questo, ma preferisco che tu guardi alcune delle foto che sono conservate a villa Halliwell, rendono l'idea meglio di mille parole.e come se non bastasse ho la gola secca, a furia di straparlare".  
  
"Bell'angelo, ha perso tutto il suo delicato fiato" sbuffo contrariata, ma lui risponde con un sorriso gentile e, sempre silenzioso, allunga una mano verso di me, come facevano i gentlemen del 1800 quando aiutavano la propria dama a scendere dalla carrozza.  
  
"Beh, quella mano ?". Nel frattempo, attendendo una sua risposta, cerco di asciugarmi un po', ho consumato abbastanza lacrime per oggi.  
  
"Vieni con me, il tuo posto non è più qui.anzi, non è mai stato qui.devi raggiungere le tue sorelle a casa vostra e riappropriarti della tua vera vita".  
  
Quanto ha ragione."Va bene, ma almeno lascia che raccolga due cose, se devo trasferirmi ad un nuovo domicilio ho intenzione di portarmi dietro alcuni oggetti".  
  
"Non c'è fretta".  
  
E così sono qui, in quella che per 24 anni è stata la mia camera, a fare la valigia per andare non so bene dove : si apre un capitolo nuovo nella vita di Paige.Halliwell. Oggi sono stata sommersa di sconvolgenti rivelazioni, ho scoperto chi erano i miei veri genitori, ho scoperto di essere una strega, ho scoperto di avere tre sorelle e ho scoperto che una di loro ora non c'è più.ce n'è abbastanza per riempire tre pagine del diario, peccato che non ce l'abbia.non so con che stato d'animo debba affrontare il futuro, da una parte sono contenta perché finalmente conosco le mie vere radici, so da dove vengo e a cosa sono destinata.tuttavia, e sarebbe da ipocriti non ammetterlo, tutto questo mi spaventa, non ho idea di cosa realmente mi aspetti al di là di quella ipotetica porta, non so nemmeno nulla sulle mie due sorelle superstiti, mi sto avventurando in modo consenziente in un nuovo universo, a me del tutto sconosciuto e chissà quanto possa fidarmi di chi vi troverò. Senza contare che provo un intimo dispiacere per Sarah e Nicholas, sarà un duro colpo per loro, che pur sapendo di avermi adottata presumo non si immaginassero tutti questi eventi dietro la nascita della loro bambina.sarà un duro colpo, duro davvero.  
  
"E come farò con i miei genitori adottivi ? Non posso prendere e dir loro `ah, guardate che sono una strega e che una delle sorelle che non sapevo di avere.`". Uff, non voglio nemmeno dirlo più, mi sento come intrappolata in un gigantesco schiaccianoci che stringe, stringe, stringe al solo pensarci, figurarsi nel dirlo.  
  
"Sì, ho capito cosa intendevi. Certo che non devi dir loro niente, ma alla parte non compromettente ci ho pensato io. Li ho informati che ho trovato alcuni tuoi parenti di sangue, i quali hanno espresso il desiderio di vederti dopo tanto tempo e ti hanno offerto di stare a casa loro. Sarah e Nicholas, da brave persone quali sono, hanno compreso ed accettato subito, seppur a malincuore".  
  
Sono due santi, altro che. Dovrò riempirli di baci fino a farli scoppiare prima di andarmene. Rinunciare senza proteste alla propria unica figlia, che pur non essendo tale per vincoli biologici lo è ormai diventata dal punto di vista affettivo, merita un premio, un premio così grande che probabilmente non riuscirò a dar loro tanto è immenso.  
  
Ormai le mie due cianfrusaglie sono pronte : ho preso giusto lo stereo, la mia inestimabile collezione di cd.spero per loro che le mie due nuove coinquiline non soffrano troppo i rumori molesti, dovranno abituarcisi.e qualche abito al quale sono particolarmente affezionata.  
  
Mi viene in mente un verso di una canzone dell'immortale Guardiano Cieco.  
  
I'm alive, my friend  
  
I can see the shadows everywhere  
  
I'm alive  
  
I left the shadow far behind me  
  
another one is waiting in the dark  
  
(I'm alive - Blind Guardian)  
  
Dire che mi calza alla perfezione è ancora poco : sono viva, e su questo c'è poco da discutere per fortuna, ma mi sento esattamente così, come se stessi lasciando uno strato di tenebra per entrare inconsapevolmente all'interno di un altro. La potente e nel contempo melodica voce del mio adorato Hansi rende questo brano uno dei tanti capolavori del gruppo tedesco, una delle pochissime metal band che riescono a coniugare in modo così sublime assoli a velocità stratosferica con testi privi di qualsiasi banalità, e senza per questo dover andare ad inventarsi storie astruse.tutt'al più ispirandosi ai maggiori best-sellers del genere fantasy, come l'immarcescibile "Il signore degli anelli" o, secondo quanto si vocifera riguardo il prossimo album, l'altrettanto famoso "Dragonlance". Quante volte mi è capitato di identificarmi con gli eroi, o anti-eroi a seconda del caso, cantati dai Blind Guardian : dal povero derelitto a cui sono stati strappati tutti i beni di "The script for my requiem" al bambino depresso e frustrato di "Bright eyes", dall'uomo che si perde nello specchio di "Lost in the twilight hall" al narratore di "Somewhere far beyond" fino al bardo medievale di "The bard's song". Ogni mia singola giornata può, a volte tirando un po' la cinghia, essere ricondotta ad uno di questi tanti gioiellini, poesie in musica che mi accompagneranno  
  
per, spero, ancora tanto tempo sul difficile sentiero che si schiude al mio orizzonte.  
  
Faccio un cenno a Leo, mi incammino verso la porta della stanza, lo lascio uscire per primo e mi fermo a guardarla per un'ultima volta.mi mancherà, nonostante tutto.  
  
Scendo con calma e compostezza al piano inferiore, al contrario di quanto potessi pensare non ho nessuna fretta di andarmene, d'altronde non è facile lasciarsi alle spalle un'intera vita vissuta fra queste quattro mura.non fra altre quattro mura, ma fra queste quattro mura. Sull'uscio di ingresso eccoli, Sarah e Nicholas, abbracciati e con gli occhi a dir poco lucidi. Mi fermo ad osservarli, sono teneri come due cucciolotti che vedono la madre allontanarsi per sempre dalla loro vita, spaventati ed insicuri.un'ondata di commozione mi pervade, scendo gli ultimi gradini correndo, quasi investo Leo facendolo volare per terra e mi avvento ad abbracciarli. Dopo un attimo di disorientamento ricambiano la stretta e li sento sussurrare frasi come "Ci mancherai piccola" o "Ricordati che, comunque vada, qui hai una casa e due persone che ti vogliono bene". Lo so che mi volete bene, lo so.  
  
"Sarah.Nicholas.prometto che vi verrò a trovare il più spesso possibile, non vi abbandonerò mai" singhiozzo un po' incerta.  
  
"Kerumph.Paige, odio dover spezzare queste bellissime scene, ma dovremmo andare, sei attesa". La voce di Leo. Rompo di malavoglia l'abbraccio, mi volto e se ne sta lì in piedi ad osservarmi. Ha ragione, ma non mi va di essere interrotta in questo modo.  
  
"Vai pure cara, non ti preoccupare per noi due".  
  
Rigirandomi verso di loro : "Ma non.non.". Sto andando nel pallone, non so più nemmeno cosa devo dire.  
  
"Comunque, Sarah, è dura ammettere che Paige aveva ragione nel sospettare di noi".  
  
"Che cosa stai dicendo Nicholas ?".  
  
"Mi riferisco alla faccenda `veri genitori`.".  
  
"Ah, capisco. Beh sì, non è per niente facile".  
  
"Vi sbagliate" li interrompo.  
  
"Come ci sbagliamo ? Spiegati meglio".  
  
"Ormai per me siete i miei genitori, anche se so che non lo siete da un punto di vista strettamente genetico vi considero tali. Siete stati così buoni con me, che non sono sangue del vostro sangue, che ora, al momento di separarci, mi fate avere la tentazione di non andare".  
  
Con il suo sguardo bonario "papà" dice : "Non devi avere questi dubbi. E' giusto che tu adesso esca da quella porta e torni al mondo da cui non saresti mai dovuta andar via. Ci dispiace di averti trascinato in una realtà non tua, ma ci sentivamo soli e avevamo bisogno di qualcuno che allietasse le nostre giornate. Purtroppo io sono sterile e quindi non avremmo mai potuto, e mai potremo, avere un figlio nostro, così fummo costretti a ripiegare sull'adozione".  
  
Che cosa ? Cerca di giustificarsi ? "Senti un po', è inutile che tenti di trovare qualche scusa.non ce n'è bisogno, vi capisco perfettamente, è normale desiderare di avere una discendenza da accudire. Non vi biasimo assolutamente, anzi.ricordatevi che io sarò in debito con voi per il resto della mia vita, ma troverò il modo di restituirvi con gli interessi tutte le stupende ore di gioia e felicità che avete saputo regalarmi in questi 24 anni. Vi voglio bene".  
  
"Lo sappiamo.e adesso.un ultimo abbraccio ?".  
  
"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeo, posso ?" chiedo al simpatico angelo bianco. Per convincerlo gli sventolo il pugno chiuso sotto il naso, gliene devo uno per l'intrusione indesiderata.  
  
Fintamente spaventato arretra e : "Prego prego, basta che non ci metti troppo".  
  
"Grazie".  
  
Consumiamo con esasperante lentezza l'ultimo abbraccio.per qualche istante ho il fortissimo impulso di dare un calcio nel sedere a Leo, di mandarlo al diavolo e di restarmene qui con loro ; chiudendo gli occhi mi vedo proiettata nel futuro, mentre passeggio per il giardino della mia bella villa in campagna circondata da tre pestiferi marmocchi che giocano a rincorrersi come dei furetti.un po' isolati, entrambi sdraiati a prendere il sole, i nonni Sarah e Nicholas, beati e felici di essere vicini alle generazioni future. Mi vedo avvicinarmi agli arzilli vecchietti, baciarli entrambi sulla fronte e chieder loro : "Non sono adorabili i miei figli ?".  
  
"Lo sono cara, lo sono.così come la loro mamma".  
  
"Mamma, mi metti in imbarazzo".  
  
"Ma è la verità".  
  
"Comunque vedo che hai imparato a riconoscere il nostro ruolo, figliola".  
  
"Come non avrei potuto, papà ? Siete così preziosi per me e per i piccoli.vorrei che questo non finisse mai".  
  
Ed invece finisce quando ci stacchiamo, io e Sarah con gli occhi gonfiati ed arrossati dal pianto, Nicholas invece ha stoicamente resistito come si addice alla sua figura di uomo duro e puro.  
  
"Andiamo", arriva il secco ma non spigoloso ordine di Leo, e non avendo più scuse per trattenermi devo obbedirvi.  
  
"Arrivederci mamma.papà.".  
  
"Addio cara".  
  
"Arrivederci Paige, e fatti sentire".  
  
"Contateci".  
  
Finalmente mi lascio casa Grant alle spalle, un altro po' di questo batti e ribatti e avrei finito con l'inchiodarmi lì.  
  
"Ok signor angelo bianco, dove vuoi portarmi ?".  
  
Non manifestando alcuna emozione particolare risponde : "A villa Halliwell, dove abitano  
  
Phoebe e Piper".  
  
Ah, così l'altra si chiama Piper.ecco un problema : convivenza. Phoebe la conosco un po', non benissimo però posso riuscire a cavarmela, ma questa Piper.non so nulla di lei, neanche se ha i capelli lunghi o corti. Ci vorrà non poco tempo per instaurare un vero rapporto sorella-sorella, senza contare il dolore di entrambe per la perdita di Prue.ovviamente il mio è nulla se paragonato al suo, ma non ci sono stata bene venendolo a sapere.  
  
"E hai intenzioni di tele.teletrasportarmici ?". Ancora non ci credo fino in fondo, a tutta questa storia, dopotutto non è un qualcosa a cui si può prestar fede ad occhi chiusi.  
  
"Certo, anche perché altrimenti dovremmo scarpinare a piedi fino all'altra parte della città".  
  
Io avrei una macchina, ma fa niente.  
  
Prendendomi un po' rudemente per mano mi trascina non so dove, sballottandomi a destra e a manca. E' strano, prima sembrava molto disponibile e gentile, ora invece si è fatto meno morbido, più scocciato, sembra quasi che la mia sia una pratica da chiudere il più in fretta possibile. Finalmente troviamo un piccolo vicoletto che calza alla perfezione, immerso in una cappa d'oscurità che era proprio ciò che cercava.anche perché rifare quello che ha fatto in camera mia davanti a casa, di fronte ad una intera città in movimento, ci avrebbe procurato non poca attenzione, e non credo sia il caso.  
  
Una volta entrati, si degna di mollarmi.salvo poi appoggiarmi la destra sulla spalla e cominciare con quel gioco di luci. Poco prima di sparire da lì alzo lo sguardo e lo vedo sorridermi, di nuovo quel dolce e tenero sguardo, come quando era arrivato.  
  
Ahhhhhhh, è veramente carino.  
  
1.4 Un nuovo inizio  
  
Ed eccoci di fronte a villa Halliwell, all'imboccatura del vialetto. Lo percorriamo insieme e mentre lei si guarda intorno, forse meravigliata dalla maestosità della casa, soprattutto se paragonata all'appartamento a due piani dove abitava prima, io cerco di immaginarmi le possibili reazioni di Piper e Phoebe : Paige è la più giovane delle tre e questo dovrebbe essere un punto in suo favore, ma chissà se la accetterrano come nuovo membro della famiglia. Vediamo.Phoebe non dovrebbe dare eccessivi problemi, è di vedute abbastanza larghe da non farsi troppi problemi nell'accogliere a braccia aperte l'ultima arrivata. E' Piper che mi preoccupa : le ci vorrà sicuramente un sacco di tempo per farsi una ragione della morte di Prue, senza contare che lei sola sa come la tragedia sia avvenuta.non ha voluto dir niente né a me né a Phoebe, sta chiudendo dentro una cassaforte tutte le sue emozioni, tutto il dolore, tutta la rabbia, tutta la frustrazione accumulati nell'ultimo periodo e si sta pian piano trasformando in un automa, senza sentimenti, senza slancio vitale, inerte ed inespressiva. Ci vuole un diversivo per distrarla, per cercare di non farle pensare alla disgrazia, come sta facendo Phoebe.non dico che adesso non ci dia più importanza, basti vedere cosa ha involontariamente provocato Paige stamattina in facoltà, dico solo che lentamente, passettino dopo passettino, Phoebe sta tentando di uscirne perché si rende conto che rivoltarsi su se stessa, tappando ogni boccaporto col mondo esterno, è autolesionismo allo stato puro. E' inutile che stia qui a farmi domande retoriche, finchè noi non si entra lì non ci sarà possibilità di fugare o confermare i miei annosi dubbi. Spero solo che Paige sia il diversivo che serve a Piper per scrollarsi di dosso quella fastidiosa apatia che la sta distruggendo.  
  
Con il savoir faire che mi contraddistingue da sempre la accompagno verso l'ingresso e le spalanco la porta dicendole che può comportarsi come se fosse a casa sua, ed in fondo lo è. Paige avanza timidamente, non si sente ancora del tutto a suo agio ed è comprensibile.appoggia le sue due cianfrusaglie per terra e da bravo ragazzo servizievole le prendo e gliele porto in camera.l'ex camera di Prue.dopodichè chiamo a squarciagola Piper e Phoebe. Nessuna delle due risponde, evidentemente sono fuori.è strano però, Phoebe non ha lezioni al pomeriggio, e per quanto concerne Piper sapevo che ultimamente aveva diradato i suoi impegni, sempre a causa del fatto che sta ancora soffrendo da matti. Nella settimana appena passata ha lasciato il P3 nelle mie manine d'oro e, per quanto possa dire, non ha mai messo il naso fuori di casa, rimanendo sempre rintanata in camera sua ed uscendovi solo per i pasti. Io non ho i loro numeri di cellulare e non saprei dove reperirle, quindi non ci rimane che aspettarle. Le dico di sedersi, e di non stare in piedi come uno stoccafisso ; senza fare troppo caso alle mie parole segue il consiglio e si acquatta in un angolino del divano, sempre guardando estasiata i maestosi interni della villa. Sembra una ragazzina di campagna che, appena arrivata in città, osserva meravigliata gli alti grattacieli della metropoli chiedendosi come possano esistere e come possano reggersi in piedi senza implodere su se stessi.  
  
Ed adesso aspettiamo.  
  
Inutile.  
  
Phoebe mi ha trascinata a fare spese in giro per negozi, sperando che così potessi tirarmi un po' su di morale.voglio un bene dell'anima alla mia sorellina scapestrata e fuori di testa, e non ci vuole una laurea per capire che il sentimento è reciproco. Purtroppo il suo ammirevole tentativo è stato inutile.  
  
Né lei né Leo sanno nulla di quello che è realmente successo sette giorni fa, di come Prue abbia anteposto la propria vita alla mia, come era sua abitudine, e di come non sia riuscita a cavarsela.  
  
Ed io non aprirò mai bocca a tal proposito.  
  
Perché ? Beh, se proprio ci tenete.  
  
Lo ricordo come se tutta la scena fosse stampata su un nastro indelebile : entriamo unite in quel vecchio capannone abbandonato appena fuori città, sappiamo bene che Stukas ed i suoi seguaci hanno qui il loro quartier generale. Abbiamo con noi formula e pozione per disintegrarlo, tanto coraggio ed i nostri poteri.non saremo una squadra d'assalto ma siamo in grado di difenderci egregiamente, o almeno così pensavo.  
  
Procediamo con cautela, il nostro nemico è un maestro in trucchi e trabocchetti.l'abbiamo già affrontato una volta e con delle strane arti arcane è riuscito a confonderci, spingendoci quasi a colpirci fra di noi. Phoebe non c'è e questo non mi mette di buon umore, ma non ci vuole il potere del Trio per eliminarlo, quindi lei ha preferito dare priorità alla sua missione secondaria lasciando alle maggiori la patata più bollente.  
  
Una di noi, non ricordo più chi, pesta innavertitamente un pulsante mimetizzato nel terreno e questo fa scattare la prima trappola : un orda di esseri azzurri, armati di affilate asce, ci zompa addosso per scuoiarci, ma la sottoscritta è più veloce e con un rapido gesto gli ospiti indesiderati si trovano, a loro insaputa, bloccati a mezz'aria ; basta un cenno a Prue e comincia il tiro al goblin, a gruppetti di due o tre alla volta si ritrovano spiaccicati contro le pareti dove, per il violento impatto, si squagliano lasciando come unico residuo una poltiglia violacea.  
  
"Stukas, invece di usare i tuoi scagnozzi come bersagli mobili.perché non vieni fuori tu stesso ? C'è qui un cocktail che ti aspetta, ed inoltre abbiamo composto una poesia in tuo onore" grida Prue inviperita.se c'è una cosa che odia sono gli attacchi a sorpresa.  
  
"Va bene signore, arrivo" risponde una voce che rieccheggia per tutto il locale. E' lui.  
  
Dal terreno di fronte a noi si apre una piccola voragine, come un vortice che gira in senso antiorario.e da lì ne esce, lo sguardo crudele fissato su di noi.  
  
L'avevo già visto in faccia, ma devo nuovamente ammettere che è orribile : pelle rossa e butterata, segnata da ferite ed eruzioni cutanee un po' ovunque ; un tanga leopardato.ragazzi, che schifo.a contornare la sua adorabile vita ; mani piccole e rachitiche, tutte pelle ed ossa ; gli occhi, senza pupille e con l'umor vitreo completamente verde ; ed infine il tocco conclusivo, la testa, che sembra un ferro da stiro rovesciato, con la parte piatta rivolta al cielo. Veramente orrendo.  
  
"Madonna, ma ti sei imbruttito un sacco dall'ultima volta" gli faccio notare in modo sarcastico, ma lui non presta attenzione alla mia frecciatina, si avvicina con tranquillità e si pone a circa cinque metri da noi. Poi uno schiocco di dita e ci ritroviamo circondate da altre bestie che non saprei descrivere da quanto fanno schifo, sento vampate di ribrezzo e desiderio di vomitare che lottano con tutta la loro forza per impossessarsi di me. Naturalmente sono tutti armati, chi di lunghe spade, chi di pericolosi artigli, chi di imponenti zanne ecc. ecc. ecc.  
  
"Questo è un piccolo avvertimento, nel caso abbiate in mente di fare qualcosa di scorretto".ha parlato il campione di fair-play."ma vi assicuro che non interromperanno il nostro duello, a meno che non tentiate di scappare come delle codarde.non fatemi ricredere sull'opinione che ho di voi".  
  
"Non ti dare peso di questo, se qui c'è qualcuno che scapperà per avere salva la vita, quello sarai sicuramente tu.ammesso che avrai il tempo di dartela a gambe".  
  
"Siamo veramente sicure di noi, vero signore ? Bene, allora cominciamo".  
  
Per qualche istante noi studiamo lui e lui studia noi, entrambe le parti vogliono che lo scontro si risolva nel meno tempo possibile e pertanto cercano di pensare ad un metodo per sbarazzarsi in fretta del nemico.qualcosa mi dice che non sarà per niente semplice, già in passato si è dimostrato un avversario all'altezza delle aspettative, ed anzi in certi momenti ci è stato nettamente superiore, permettendoci di uscirne vive per il rotto della cuffia. E poi chissà quanti altri trucchi non ci ha mostrato, la prima volta che ci siamo affrontati.se n'è andato promettendoci i fuochi artificiali, se mai fossimo dovuti ritrovarci.  
  
"Beh, siccome vi vedo piuttosto incerte sul da farsi, col vostro permesso prendo io in mano la partita" esclama tronfio, la volontà di vittoria e la cattiveria che risplendono in quei suoi occhi opachi.  
  
"Scordatelo pure, caro" ringhia Prue, poi mi guarda chiedendomi senza parlare di lanciargli la pozione : il tempo di estrarla dalla borsa e la fialetta si ritrova per aria, puntando precisa verso il bersaglio. Quando ormai sta per colpirlo l'amara sorpresa : la sua figura ha una specie di sbalzo.non saprei come descriverlo esattamente.e il contenitore gli passa attraverso andando a sfaciarsi per terra a qualche metro da lui.  
  
Una risata beffarda e strafottente : "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah, non so, eravate convinte che me ne sarei stato fermo a farmi bagnare da quell'intruglio ? Poi mi si rovina il trucco. Nel caso non lo sapeste, ho la capacità di rendermi immateriale, simile ad un fantasma.pertanto il vostro ardimentoso piano è appena andato in fumo".  
  
Lo guardiamo a bocca spalancata, meraviglia mista a terrore.a quanto pare è molto più forte, intelligente ed astuto di quanto potessimo immaginarci. Ma non è il momento di imbambolarsi o gli daremo modo di mostrarci quanto è potente sulla nostra delicata pellaccia, e l'idea non mi entusiasma.  
  
Come reazione istintiva ho quella di bloccare il tempo e sia lui che i mostri, ora dispostisi a ferro di cavallo alle nostre spalle, si congelano sul posto, dandoci qualche istante per riflettere.  
  
Prue comincia a parlare : "Dimmi che hai portato altre fialette con la pozione".faccio di sì con la testa."Oh bene, almeno non siamo scoperte. Qualche idea ?".  
  
Non la sto nemmeno ad ascoltare, qui sta succedendo qualcosa di strano.non riesco a capire perchè un demone potente come Stukas sia rimasto bloccato.ok quei cosi che ci hanno circondato, ma lui.  
  
"Cucù, Piper ? Sei su questa Terra o hai già preso casa su Marte ?".  
  
"Shhhhhh, non parlare". Siccome lei non sembra rendersene conto, le nostre vite sono nelle mie mani : o mi accorgo con quale trucco ci sta fregando o entro breve ci saranno due streghe buone in meno.  
  
Sono ancora alla ricerca di una risposta quando percepisco chiara una presenza alle nostre spalle.eccolo.  
  
Mi volto con uno scatto, venendo subito imitata da Prue, e lo vedo ridacchiare sottovoce mentre dal suo dito si materializza un piccolo pungiglione. Senza neanche darmi il tempo di usare il mio potere lo scaglia verso di noi.ed è indirizzato a me.  
  
E' velocissimo, non ho possibilità né di schivarlo, né di bloccarlo.  
  
Addio Leo, addio Phoebe, addio Prue. Vi ho voluto bene.  
  
Chiudo gli occhi e comincio a pregare attendendo la fine.poi, improvvisa ed inaspettata, una spinta che mi sposta dalla traiettoria del colpo allontanandomi di qualche metro.Prue !  
  
E' impazzita.  
  
Non posso far nulla.la vedo venire trapassata da parte a parte all'altezza del fegato, cadendo pesantemente a terra, mentre il proiettile va ad incastonarsi per terra, vicino alla macchia lasciata dalla pozione. In brevissimo le sono sopra, ma mi rendo immediatamente conto che è agonizzante, non le resta molto da vivere. Mugugna delle parole senza senso, è facile capire che si sta abbandonando al Grande Abbraccio.  
  
Gli occhi, che mi si stanno pian piano ingolfando di lacrime, cadono sulla ferita, un buchetto minuscolo sul fianco destro con tanto di controparte dal lato opposto : poi, sotto il mio sguardo stupefatto, entrambe si rimarginano perfettamente senza lasciare la benchè minima traccia.  
  
"Sai, non mi piacciono le morti scenografiche, ed anzi sono un maniaco dei lavoretti veloci e puliti, come questo. I miei dardi avvelenati hanno fatto un'altra vittima.è un processo lungo ma non doloroso" sorride soddisfatto Stukas, senza rendersi conto delle bestialità che stanno uscendo da quella sua bocca.  
  
Mi volto verso di lui. "Cosa dovrei fare, ringraziarti ora ?". Non so cosa mi trattenga dal saltargli addosso e devastargli la faccia a morsi.è tutto ciò che si meriterebbe.  
  
"Beh, un attestato di stima per la mia bravura mi farebbe non poco piacere" continua ad infierire, spietato.  
  
Non so se sentirmi più disperata o irata, e vi assicuro che non è una scelta facile.  
  
"Aiutami" dice una voce ai miei piedi.è Prue. Ma che vuol fare ?  
  
"A fare cosa ?" mi chino, sfiorandole con gentilezza il volto rigato dalle lacrime.  
  
"A tirarmi su.ormai per me è finita, ma voglio che almeno tu riesca a scappare, non permetterò a quel demone di farti altro male".  
  
Capendo che questo è il suo ultimo desiderio faccio passare il suo braccio dietro le spalle e la alzo in piedi. Riesce a reggersi a fatica, ma non si può fare a meno di notare tutta la rabbia che pervade i suoi occhi. Nella sua situazione non si ha nulla da perdere, al massimo quella che ci perde sono io. E dire che fino a dieci secondi fa mi sembrava già.  
  
"Cosa vorresti fare tu ? Guardati, sei moribonda, non ti do più di un minuto di vita" la apostrofa il demone, indelicato come al solito.  
  
"Non sottovalutarmi" ringhia come meglio può, ma il tutto si riduce a poco più di un bisbiglio. "E' vero, sto morendo, ma questo non vuol dire che anche a lei toccherà la stessa sorte. Finchè ci sarà anche un debolissimo alito di vita in me la proteggerò, anche se il mio corpo dovesse andare in pezzi, anche se poi tu pasteggerai con le mie ossa, anche se la mia carcassa dovesse finire ai vermi della terra.Stukas ti giuro, ed è la mia ultima promessa, che Piper uscirà viva di qui".  
  
Lo so che dovrei concentrarmi sul demone, ma questa sua ennesima dimostrazione di sconfinato amore mi commuove, un sacrificio così grande nelle sue terribili condizioni.  
  
"E allora dai supereroina, ti sfido. Mantieni la tua promessa o sul menù della mia cena di stasera apparirà magicamente il nome di tua sorella" si pavoneggia, convinto che niente sia in suo potere per fermarlo. Ci squadra con superiorità, tentando di sistemarsi il suo ridotto costumino che gli cade dalla vita perché troppo largo.  
  
Si è appena concretizzata una scommessa di morte nel capannone abbandonato sulla 10th Avenue di S. Francisco : mia sorella Prue, il cui tempo sulla Terra sta per scadere, ha sfidato Stukas, uno dei demoni più potenti che avessimo mai incontrato, a lasciarci il passo, ed il premio in palio sono io. Se vince lei la mia miserevole vita è salva, altrimenti mi toccherà raggiungerla presto, più presto di quanto avessi mai voluto.  
  
Raccoglie tutte le residue forze, con la mano tremolante e provata si mette in posizione.come vorrei che potesse lasciarsi andare senza doversi preoccupare della mia salvezza, se proprio deve morire adesso mi piacerebbe che fosse una cosa serena, ed invece si è caricata di un compito così pesante.mentre lo sguardo del suo avversario si riempie di pietà nel vederla così impacciata. "Avanti Prue, non pensare a nulla e rendi la tua marcia verso l'oblìo piacevole, non gravarti di responsabilità non tue" tenta di dissuaderla, ma non per paura, tutt'altro, forse vuole evitarsi di sprecare tempo.  
  
"Scordatelo, non faccio promesse a vanvera" annaspa lei.  
  
"E va bene." taglia corto.  
  
Finalmente scuote il braccio nella sua direzione.non mi aspetto un miracolo, è già tanto che riesca a stare su due gambe.ma non gliene faccio una colpa, almeno ci ha provato e di questo la ringrazierò per sempre, mi ha fatto sentire così considerata ed amata da farmi scoppiare il cuore dalla gioia. I secondi diventano minuti mentre aspetto di vedere il suo attacco, l'attacco definitivo, l'attacco in cui ha messo tutta se stessa, e capire se ho speranze di cavarmela.  
  
Ma, ma.  
  
Non credo ai miei occhi : Stukas si trasforma nella vispa teresa e va a farsi un voletto contro il muro, il colpo è talmente forte che si forma una crepa con la sagoma del suo corpo.ce l'ha fatta !  
  
Il pianto che ho trattenuto sinora sgorga libero, mi sento al settimo cielo con prenotazione direttissima per l'ottavo, il nono ed il decimo.  
  
Mioddio.  
  
Siccome ero stata inchiodata sul demone, mi volto immediatamente verso di lei e la riempio di baci per esprimere la mia immensa gratitudine, ma lei gesticola nel tentativo di fermarmi : "Piper, Piper, basta, mi soffochi". La sua voce è ormai un sussurro nel vento, le forze la stanno lasciando del tutto.  
  
"Ah già, scusa. Grazie Prue, ti sono debitrice".  
  
"A cosa servono le sorelle ? Comunque mi restituirai il favore quando ci ritroveremo in Paradiso".  
  
"No, non dire così, non morirai, adesso ti porto all'ospedale." e comincio ad avviarmi verso l'uscita reggendola alla meglio. Mi faccio strada fra quelle bestie verdi che ci avevano circondato e che per fortuna sono ancora bloccate.  
  
"Non essere ridicola, ti prego. Lo sappiamo entrambe che sono spacciata.ma almeno tu sei viva, ed è questo.". Non finisce la frase, dà un leggero colpo di tosse ed il suo corpo si fa improvvisamente più pesante, come se le gambe non facessero più lo sforzo di tenerla in piedi.  
  
E' morta.  
  
Sento alle mie spalle Stukas che, appena ripresosi dalla violenta botta, ruggisce : "Va bene Piper, per stavolta hai vinto. Siccome sono un demone d'onore ti lascio andare a seppellire tua sorella, ma ricordati.ti verrò a cercare e avrò la tua testa, insieme a quella di Phoebe". Lo guardo per un istante, il suo volto contorto in uno spasmo di rabbia estremo.ma sinceramente non mi interessa, adesso sono tutta dedicata a Prue.  
  
Trascino me e lei fino alla macchina, la carico sul sedile passeggero facendo attenzione ad eventuali spioni nei paraggi.montare un cadavere su un'automobile non è una cosa propriamente "normale".e salgo anch'io.  
  
Prima di avviare il motore mi fermo ad osservarla : ha un mezzo sorriso in volto, forse a causa del fatto che le sue ultime parole stavano esprimendo la soddisfazione di essere riuscita a salvarmi. E' tutta sporca, presumo per colpa della caduta a terra, ed i suoi dolci capelli sono rimasti infangati, ma questo non rovina l'espressione quasi beata.  
  
Nonostante tutto è morta contenta. Ma io non sono contenta.  
  
Ingrano la prima e sgommo, dirigendomi verso villa Halliwell. Come lo dirò a Phoebe ?  
  
I too have loved  
  
they took her from me  
  
I prayed for her soul  
  
I prayed for her peace.  
  
When I close my eyes  
  
I see her face, it comforts me  
  
when I close my eyes  
  
memories cut like a knife  
  
(Dracula - Iced Earth)  
  
Ecco come si sono svolti i fatti.  
  
Loro due ne resteranno per sempre all'oscuro, questo sarà un segreto che mi porterò sino alla tomba. Non è giusto che aggiunga sofferenza alla sofferenza, narrando in che tragico modo Prue ci è stata strappata.  
  
Ho lasciato lacrime di fuoco in quel magazzino, e non voglio che anche loro debbano fare lo stesso.  
  
Mentre percorro il vialetto, carica di borse, mi fermo un istante, chiudo gli occhi e ripenso a tutto questo : prima vedo il suo viso riemergere dall'oscurità, e questo mi solleva in parte.ma poi un fortissimo dolore mi colpisce quando, fotogramma per fotogramma, rivivo l'accaduto e lei sparisce così come era venuta. E' stata una cosa talmente sconvolgente che non la dimenticherò mai e poi mai.  
  
Phoebe si accorge che sono rimasta indietro, si volta e mi chiede : "Tutto bene ?".  
  
"Eh ? Ah sì, tutto bene" mento con spudoratezza.  
  
Mi guarda con la faccia di chi la sa lunga, e nel voltarsi dice : "Non è vero.".  
  
Hai ragione, ma ti assicuro che ne sto passando abbastanza da sola, non c'è alcun bisogno che anche tu abbia più patemi del dovuto.  
  
Entriamo in casa e.ohibò, meraviglia : Leo seduto sul divano con una ragazza sconosciuta. Chi è ? Che vuole da noi ? E soprattutto.perché lui le ha permesso di entrare ?  
  
Mentre scarichiamo gli ingombranti bagagli non posso fare a meno di richiedere informazioni, ma prima che mi alteri Phoebe la indica ed esclama : "Paige ? Che ci fai qui ?".  
  
Eh ? "La conosci ?".  
  
"Sì, è una mia compagna d'università, ogni tanto usciamo insieme.ma che succede ? Leo, c'è qualche problema al riguardo di quello-che-sai-tu-e-di- cui-non-posso-parlare ?".  
  
"Da adesso potrai parlarne.".  
  
Continuo a capirci sempre di meno.  
  
Leo si avvicina a noi, che siamo rimaste a dir poco sbigottite, e ci invita a sederci, poi procede alle presentazioni : "Paige, queste sono Phoebe, ma vedo che la conosci già, e Piper.Piper, Phoebe, lei è Paige".  
  
Strette di mani, "come va ?", le solite formalità.le adempio con poca convinzione, qui c'è qualcosa che puzza, e molto forte anche.  
  
"Perdona l'insistenza Leo" lo interrompo mentre ci stava facendo la biografia della nuova arrivata "ma ti degneresti di spiegarci come ha preso a girare il mondo mentre noi eravamo a fare shopping ?". Mi lascio sfuggire un grugnito, o risponde entro venti secondi o per qualche tempo questa casa diventerà il suo peggior incubo.  
  
"Certo, e scusate se mi sono dilungato troppo. Dunque, quello che vi sto per dire è come un fulmine a ciel sereno, e sia io stesso che lei abbiamo faticato non poco a crederci, ma è tutto vero, non è una crudele burla".  
  
Ci mancherebbe che si mettesse a farci gli scherzetti nella situazione in cui siamo : "Va bene, va bene, ci crederemo, ma ora sputa il rospo".  
  
Si schiarisce la gola, guarda lei, guarda noi, guarda di nuovo lei, poi volge lo sguardo al cielo e spara, tutto in un fiato : "Sapete che Patty e Sam si amavano, vero ? Bene, avevano avuto una figlia.".  
  
Coooooooooooooooooooosa ? Comincio a vederci triplo, non ci credo e per essere sicura di aver capito bene me lo faccio ripetere altre quattro volte, ma alla fine mi arrendo.  
  
"D'accordo, ma questo ancora non spiega la sua presenza in casa nostra".  
  
Aggrotta la fronte, come se stavolta fosse lui a non capire, poi conclude : "Non mi pare ci sia molto da spiegare.quella figlia è lei, Paige".  
  
.  
  
Non ho parole.  
  
.  
  
Per qualche istante cado in catalessi, e penso che lo stesso faccia Phoebe.poi sento Leo scuotermi e dirmi dolcemente : "Piper, ti prego, non reagire così".  
  
"Eh, cosa ? Ah sì.lei ???????????".  
  
"Un po' di delicatezza, cerca di non farla sentire in imbarazzo".  
  
Ah già."Scusa".  
  
"Non fa niente" risponde timidamente.  
  
Finalmente anche Phoebe parla : "Ma perché solo adesso ? Voglio dire, era nostro diritto saperlo che avevamo un'altra sorella".  
  
"Hai ragione, ma sai quasi meglio di me come funziona lassù.hanno deciso così".  
  
Ehi, solo adesso realizzo una cosa : "Ma se lei è.nostra sorella.vuol dire che è anche.".  
  
"Esatto, è una strega".  
  
Siccome non ne sono ancora del tutto convinta blocco il tempo nell'intera stanza : su Leo, ovviamente, ha effetto, ma su di lei no. La poverina, sorpresa, si avvicina a Leo e gli sventola una mano davanti alla faccia, poi si impanica e comincia a gridare : "Leo, Leo, che ti è successo ?".  
  
Guarda queste novelline."Non ti preoccupare, l'ho solo bloccato".  
  
Phoebe si allunga verso di me e mi sussurra nell'orecchio : "Se su di lei non funziona.".  
  
Finisco al posto suo, sempre a bassa voce : "Significa che è davvero una strega buona.ma questo ancora non dimostra che sia davvero nostra sorella".  
  
Facendo un movimento a spirale con l'indice della destra scongelo Leo, il quale si rende subito conto di cosa è successo e mi chiede, abbastanza seccato : "Perché l'hai fatto ?".  
  
"Oh, era solo una piccola prova".  
  
"Non ti fidi di me ?".  
  
"Sì, ma dato che non ci aspettavamo niente di tutto questo mi sono precauzionata, giusto per essere sicura".  
  
"E su di lei.".  
  
"No".  
  
"Allora vedi che avevo ragione ?" borbotta spazientito.  
  
"Non correre troppo, hai ragione nel dire che è una strega buona, ma non siamo sicure che sia davvero nostra sorella".  
  
Alza gli occhi al cielo in un impeto di rabbia : "Ma avanti, ti pare che vi mentirei su una cosa del genere ?".  
  
"Non si sa mai.con quello che ci è appena successo.".  
  
"Scusa. Allora dai, fammi il terzo grado e forse te ne convincerai".  
  
"Va bene. L'interrogatorio sarà lungo, quindi accomodati pure".  
  
Esegue senza fiatare.  
  
"Allora signor Wyatt, ci potrebbe dire quando le è stata comunicata per la prima volta questa notizia ?".  
  
Risponde con calma, non un accenno di insicurezza nella sua voce : "Certo Vostro Onore. E' successo circa sette ore fa.i miei capi mi hanno convocato nella sala delle udienze, dicendo che mi dovevano aggiornare su importanti avvenimenti. Quando ho risposto alla chiamata mi hanno fatto sedere e hanno cominciato a raccontarmi tutto. Ventiquattro anni fa vostra madre Patty e Sam.vi ricordate chi è, vero ?.bene, dopo un'infuocata notte d'amore lei è rimasta incita.di Paige.Loro li hanno scoperti subito, ma hanno preferito attendere il momento adatto per intervenire. Dopo nove mesi Patty ha partorito.non chiedetemi nemmeno come abbia fatto a tenerlo nascosto a Victor e a vostra nonna, non lo so e non me l'hanno detto.fatto sta che li hanno obbligati a separarsi e a dare Paige in adozione. Mi hanno consegnato l'indirizzo dei Grant, i suoi genitori adottivi, e mi hanno ordinato di andarle a raccontare tutto, aggiungendo anche che i suoi poteri erano stati temporaneamente bloccati per impedirle di diventare preda dei demoni. Dopo la tragedia occorsa a Prue era necessario che il potere del Trio rimanesse intatto, altrimenti potete immaginarvi da sole cosa succederebbe.".  
  
"Sì, ne abbiamo una vaga idea" rispondo con un sarcasmo abbondantemente fuori luogo. "Poi cos'è successo ?".  
  
"Il resto è storia recente : per non arrivare impreparato l'ho spiata un po', e ho anche visto il colloquio che ha avuto con te stamattina all'università" dice rivolto a Phoebe ".mi dispiace, davvero.".  
  
"Non angosciarti Leo, non è colpa tua".  
  
"Comunque, tornando al discorso principale, mi sono intrufolato in casa sua per adempiere alla mia missione ma ho rischiato di ricevere una sveglia sul naso".  
  
Sia lui che Paige si mettono a ridere.non mi piace come lei lo guarda.  
  
"Le ho spiegato quello che dovevo spiegarle, le ho lasciato salutare chi di dovere e l'ho condotta qui, dove vi abbiamo aspettato un bel po'. Questa è la mia storia, Vostro Onore".  
  
"Una storia assolutamente verosimile, ma nessuna prova oggettiva può ancora dimostrarci senza ombra di dubbio che sia vera al 100%" sentenzio con fare serissimo, la questione è della massima importanza e non possiamo permetterci di prendere granchi indesiderati.  
  
Nuvole coprono gli occhi del mio fidanzato mentre dice, con un tono decisamente deluso : "Ora stai davvero esagerando Piper.trovami una sola ragione per cui dovrei mentirti e la riporterò dai Grant".  
  
"Una ragione ? Uhmmm, vediamo.per quanto ne so io potreste essere due mutaforma che cercano di guadagnare la nostra fiducia.magari il vero Leo è tenuto prigioniero da qualche parte". Avrei voluto dire "morto" ma non mi pareva il caso di esagerare.  
  
"A parte che se fossimo due mutaforma si sarebbe bloccata anche lei prima, comunque.vuoi che ti dimostri che io sono davvero io ? No problem. Mi chiamo Leo Wyatt, sono nato a San Diego nel 1918 e sono morto durante la seconda guerra mondiale, nel 1942, mentre prestavo servizio come infermiere nelle file della IV divisione corazzata.ti basta o vuoi che continui a blaterare inutilmente cose che sai già ?".  
  
"Continua pure". I miei dubbi stanno lentamente svanendo, ma devo esserne assolutamente sicura.  
  
"Uffffffffa.va bene. Subito dopo la mia dipartita terrena ho visto la luce, ed una voce mi ha comunicato che sarei diventato un angelo bianco. Passano così 57 anni, in cui mi vengono assegnati centinaia di incarichi, quando finalmente vengo dirottato su voi tre, il Trio. E mai dimenticherò quel pomeriggio in cui trovasti il coraggio di baciarmi, il giorno più felice della mia quasi centenaria vita". I suoi occhi sono così sognanti, la sua voce è così calda e morbida ed il suo sguardo comunica così tanto amore da sciogliere ogni mia riserva e spingermi ad abbracciarlo e baciarlo lì, senza preoccuparmi del resto del mondo. Per qualche istante siamo solo io e lui, immersi uno nell'altra.  
  
"Mi dispiace proprio interrompere il vostro romantico momento, miei dolci piccioncini, ma abbiamo una questione da chiarire". Phoebe.farti i fatti tuoi mai, eh ?  
  
"Hai ragione, perdonaci" le dà corda Leo.cos'è, una congiura ? Adesso due che stanno insieme non hanno più nemmeno la libertà di esprimere il reciproco affetto.tzè, che tempi. Comunque, mi duole ammetterlo, ha fatto bene.  
  
"Torniamo al nostro problema principale : direi che l'arringa dell'imputato sia stata abbastanza convincente, e quindi sarei propensa a dargli fiducia, anche se col beneficio del dubbio. Tu cosa ne dici Phoebe ?".  
  
Mimando una forte incertezza risponde : "Mah.io non saprei.in fondo la maggiore sei tu.".  
  
"Ok, allora è deciso. Benvenuta in famiglia, Paige" dico sorridendo e allungo la mano in segno di benevolenza. Lei, inizialmente un po' timida.senza contare che, mentre ero avvinghiata a Leo, ho notato con la coda dell'occhio che la cosa non le faceva per niente piacere.sembra rilassarsi, grazie al tono amichevole che ha percepito nella mia voce : "Grazie.Piper". Mi stringe la mano con vigore.  
  
Speriamo che vada tutto bene.  
  
1.5 Prue ?  
  
Già, sono proprio io.  
  
Oh, non venite fuori con la più ovvia delle obiezioni."Sì, ma tu sei morta".e allora ?  
  
Ma siete davvero convinti che tutto finisca quando il vostro corpo smette di respirare ? Beh, allora non avete capito davvero nulla, mi dispiace.  
  
I miei ultimi ricordi non sono il ritratto della chiarezza : sono sicura di aver sfidato Stukas, nel magazzino, ponendo sul piatto della scommessa la vita di Piper.ricordo di essere riuscita a stamparlo sul muro.ricordo che le stavo dicendo quanto fossi contenta nell'averla salvata da morte certa.e poi più nulla. So solo che ora sono qui, nel salotto di quella che era casa mia, e davanti a me ci sono Piper, Phoebe, Leo e una ragazza che non ho mai visto prima. Appena mi sono resa conto di ciò che mi circondava ho provato a chiamarli, ma i miei tentativi non hanno sortito nessun effetto concreto, loro continuavano a parlare senza prestarmi la minima attenzione.  
  
"Guarda che sono proprio una stupida.sono un fantasma e pretendo anche che loro mi sentano".  
  
"E' vero, sei un fantasma e noi non ti permettiamo di farti vedere, non ancora almeno". Una voce dall'alto.  
  
Stupita come non mai alzo la testa verso il soffitto ed esclamo : "Ehi, non sarete mica.".  
  
"Siamo proprio Loro.proprio Loro.".  
  
"Che onore parlare direttamente con Voi". Non sapevo di avere una natura da leccapiedi.  
  
"Invece di incensarci, pensa a guardare ciò che sta succedendo lì, e mi raccomando, fai attenzione".  
  
La voce scompare.  
  
Non mi resta altro da fare che sedermi, munirmi di sacchetto di pop-corn ed osservare.  
  
Vengono fatte le presentazioni. Tutto normale.  
  
Leo dice qualcosa a proposito della nuova arrivata, Paige mi pare. Eh ?  
  
No no, ho sentito male.lei figlia della mamma e di Sam ?  
  
Le sta prendendo in giro, non è vero.  
  
Leo spiega come è nata Paige e come Loro abbiano interferito strappandola ai suoi veri genitori. Sempre gentili Voialtri.come storia si regge in piedi.  
  
Piper blocca la stanza. Toh, su di me non ha funzionato.e su di lei neppure. Allora è davvero una strega.su questo non ci sono più dubbi.ce ne sono ancora sul fatto che sarebbe mia e loro sorella.  
  
Piper sblocca Leo e lo sottopone ad un severissimo interrogatorio. Poverino, non si merita tutto questo. Non è tipo da fare scherzi idioti, né da prendere in giro le proprie protette in un momento delicato come questo.inoltre, ora che ci faccio caso, effettivamente Paige ha una vaga somiglianza con la mamma, e di riflesso con me. Ha la stessa forma degli occhi, le fossette che mi piaceva tanto toccare quando ero piccola e lo stesso sorriso.a dir la verità quest'ultimo l'ho visto solo di sfuggita quando si sono presentate, ma non credo di sbagliarmi.  
  
Piper si sbaciucchia Leo in piena libertà. Non faccio commenti su questo.  
  
Paige stringe la mano della nuova capofamiglia.in fondo sono contenta, sembra una ragazza a posto e mi fa piacere che alla fine si siano convinte della sua buona fede, sua e di Leo.  
  
Ok, così si che va bene. Mi raccomando, non fatemi stare in ansia, ora dovrete imparare a manovrare il timone della nave senza il vostro esperto comandante, caduto ed affogato in mare come un principiante.  
  
E adesso sarà meglio che vada.  
  
1.6 Conti in sospeso  
  
Maledizione.  
  
Villa Halliwell è diventata un inferno da quando Paige si è trasferita qui. Per carità, è una brava persona, ma avrei una lista di proteste lunga come la Costituzione riguardo i suoi gusti musicali. La nostra simpatica e nuova sorellina ha pensato bene di autonominarsi amministratrice delegata dello stereo di casa e passa più di metà della sua giornata attaccata alle casse che sparano, rigorosamente a massimo volume, un frastuono che lei si ostina a chiamare "metal". Certe volte il salotto diventa una zona off-limits tanto è il casino che ne esce.  
  
Ormai è un mese che dura questa tortura, e ho imparato a distinguere i vari tipi di baccano : c'è quello di un oscuro gruppo chiamato Judas Priest, i cui chitarristi avranno le vesciche alle mani a furia di tormentare le povere corde dei rispettivi strumenti ed il cui cantante sembra un martello pneumatico ; c'è quello, ancora più ossessivo, dei Testament, assolutamente mostruoso ed incomprensibile ; il più terribile è però quello di un simpatico quartetto che va in giro a farsi chiamare Slayer.evviva l'ottimismo.un grottesco ammasso di urla, strimpellamenti e cacofonici attrezzi che vengono distrutti ad ogni canzone.  
  
Ed i titoli.stendiamo un velo pietoso sui vari "Decapitate" ("Decapitare"), "Raining blood" ("Piove sangue"), "Pile of skulls" ("Pila di teschi"), "Killed by death" ("Ucciso dalla morte"), "Fuck like a beast" ("S***a come una bestia") e quanto di più assurdo una mente umana e malata possa concepire.  
  
C'è però qualcuno che si salva, per fortuna mia e di Piper : a volte, ma solo a volte, le note che sentiamo ricordano vagamente quelle di una canzone in piena regola, e capita che mi portino sull'orlo della commozione.parlo dei Blind Guardian, altro complesso dal nome intelligente, che sanno alternare pezzi veloci, ma quasi gradevoli anche per le orecchie di un profano, a ballate strappalacrime, romantiche e melodiose, davvero belle. Di queste la mia preferita è "Blood tears", che ho già provveduto a copiare sulla cassetta che tengo in macchina e che uso abitualmente nelle mie uscite serali.  
  
Ma, non so perché, ho la netta sensazione che i nostri problemi più impellenti non siano i cd sul piatto dello stereo.no no, non ho avuto premonizioni in merito e quindi parlo per pura ipotesi, eppure ne sono sicura.una grana grossa come un grattacielo sta per cascarci sulla testa, e non credo che allo stato attuale siamo pronte a ricevere l'impatto. Comunque solo il tempo potrà dire se ho ragione o, come spero, torto.  
  
A parte questi inconvenienti, con cui si può convivere, le cose vanno decisamente meglio in casa : l'arrivo di Paige ci ha scosse in positivo, sembra che la vita abbia riacquistato tutta la sfolgorante bellezza che aveva prima del dramma. Io mi sento di nuovo piena di energia, di voglia di fare, cerco di tenermi impegnata il più possibile e mi sorprendo spesso a ridere per un nonnulla, cosa che prima non mi riusciva neanche sotto sforzo. Per quanto riguarda Piper.beh, è un piacere dire che ha fatto passi avanti davvero degni di nota, anche per lei si sono riaperte le porte del Paradiso, è tornata ad essere la sorella con la testa sulle spalle, romantica ed innamorata che ho sempre conosciuto e alla quale voglio una marea di bene. Paige.ora è lei che tiene alta la bandiera delle minori, e mi pare che stia assolvendo al difficile compito con serietà e puntiglio, sempre pronta a farci diventare matte e a prenderci in giro per qualsiasi stupidata. Quando la vedo scherzare o sfottere Piper non posso fare a meno di trattenere un sorriso, sembrerà patetico ma mi vedo com'ero due o tre anni fa, prima che le mie esperienze di vita mi facessero crescere e maturare contro la mia volontà.davvero, assomiglia ad una bambina di dieci anni lasciata incautamente libera di seminare i disastri che più le aggradano, ma questo è stato un bene, Paige è la luce che ci serviva per uscire dal tunnel in cui ci aveva gettato la morte di Prue.  
  
Ciò non toglie che non mi sono dimenticata della mia defunta sorella maggiore.spesso mi trovo sdraiata sul letto, magari quando ho finito di studiare, a fissare al soffitto e ci penso : mi chiedo come sarebbe andata se tutto questo non fosse mai successo, se lei fosse ancora al nostro fianco.certo, ci saremmo evitate la terribile settimana che ha seguito il luttuoso evento, ma così non avremmo mai conosciuto Paige.nonostante tutto, e nonostante il fatto che mi manchi da matti, sono quasi soddisfatta di come si sono messe le cose.  
  
Tralasciando la mia spiacevole sensazione.  
  
Nuovo giorno, nuovi casini : a quanto pare mi ricordavo bene, anche Paige è una ritardataria cronica come la sottoscritta, pertanto Piper vede una doppia scheggia che si precipita in cucina, ingurgita la colazione in fretta e furia e scappa via dalla porta d'ingresso. Mal comune mezzo gaudio.  
  
Mentre corriamo a perdifiato verso la fermata del bus la sento mormorare qualcosa sull'essere subito all'università.e paf, sparisce sotto i miei occhi, si è scomposta in particelle azzurre, proprio come Leo. Non vale, ha pure i poteri degli angeli bianchi. Mi faccio bagnare il nasino anche dalle più piccole.  
  
Che diavolo è successo ?  
  
Stavo andando a prendere il pullman insieme a Phoebe, come tutte le mattine da un mese a questa parte, quando ho espresso ad alta voce il desiderio di essere arrivata subito a destinazione. Manco a farlo apposta, mi sono ritrovata nel cortile esterno, per mia fortuna al riparo da sguardi indiscreti.  
  
Non sarà che.aspetta, che in matematica non sono mai stata molto forte.Leo è un angelo bianco e sa teletrasportarsi, l'ho visto con i miei occhi.mio padre era un angelo bianco.2+2 fa ancora 4.so teletrasportarmi.  
  
Che fortuna sfacciata.peccato che mi abbia lasciato un senso di nausea opprimente. Sarà colpa del fatto che non ci sono abituata, almeno credo.  
  
Siccome non mi pare il caso di fare un torto così sgarbato alla mia povera sorellina appiedata decido di aspettarla, questo piacevole inconveniente mi ha fatto guadagnare un sacco di tempo e il polacco non è sicuramente arrivato.  
  
Passano dieci minuti e finalmente eccola arrivare, con la lingua spenzolante ed il fiatone.  
  
"Si può sapere che hai combinato ?" mi rimprovera con tono severo.  
  
"Ehi, non aggredirmi così, io volevo solo evitarmi l'ennesimo ritardo e ci sono riuscita, a quanto pare". Condisco la frase con una linguaccia, irrispettosa per la sua sfortuna.  
  
"Cattiva" piagnucola dandomi un buffetto sulla spalla.  
  
"Non è colpa mia" mi difendo con voce bambinesca.  
  
"Entriamo invece di battibeccare".  
  
"Agli ordini".  
  
La mattinata scorre via pacifica, senza intoppi. Rincasiamo verso l'ora di pranzo e Piper è già in cucina a spignattare per tutte e tre, ma io non ho fame oggi, ho ancora sullo stomaco lo spuntino di metà lezione.  
  
"Piper, dolce chef, non cucinare nulla per me, non mi va nulla, grazie" urlo dal salotto. Ho solo voglia di musica adesso.  
  
"Paige, disgraziata, mi fai buttare via una tonnellata di spaghetti" urla di rimando.  
  
"Che ci posso fare se mi manca l'appetito ?" tronco il discorso in modo un po' violento, non mi va di discutere.  
  
"Fà come ti pare, se vuoi morire di fame sei liberissima".  
  
Stereo c'è.collezione di cd pronta.quale mettiamo su oggi ?  
  
Siccome so che a loro due non piace molto il thrash, e dato che già ho saltato il pasto non è decisamente opportuno bombardare le loro delicate orecchie con quello che hanno il coraggio di chiamare "frastuono", quindi opterò per qualcosa di soft.  
  
Allora, vediamo un po' che mi offre il piatto : "Master of the rings" degli Helloween.uhm, no.  
  
"Night of the stormrider" degli Iced Earth.fuori discussione.  
  
"Louder than Hell" dei Manowar...shhhh, a cuccia Joey.  
  
"Demons & wizards" dell'omonimo gruppo...anche se c'è la voce dello scultoreo Hansi è meglio convergere su qualcos'altro.  
  
"Powerplant" dei Gamma Ray.non ci siamo, troppo rumoroso per loro.  
  
Scartiamo in blocco la discografia degli Iron Maiden.  
  
"Screaming for vengeance" dei Judas Priest.esageratamente casinista.  
  
Uffa, non va bene niente per questa circostanza.come non detto, vedo fare capolino "Holy diver" di Ronnie James Dio, perfetto, perfettissimo. Un disco d'annata per delle sorelle d'annata.  
  
E per essere sicura di non spezzare le loro tre ossicine, tanto tenere, vediamo di prendere un brano tranquillo. Oh, eccolo.  
  
Holy diver  
  
you've been down too long in the midnight sea  
  
oh, what's becoming of me  
  
Ride the tiger  
  
you can see his stripes but you know he's clean  
  
oh, don't you see what I mean  
  
Gotta get away  
  
holy diver  
  
Shiny diamonds  
  
like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue  
  
something is coming for you  
  
Race for the morning  
  
you can hide in the sun 'till you see the light  
  
oh, we will pray it's all right  
  
(Holy diver - Ronnie James Dio)  
  
Vediamo se hanno da criticare la voce di Ronnie...spero per loro di no, perchè se sento un solo commento negativo la malcapitata si prenderà un diretto sulla mandibola, ammesso che abbia la forza di darglielo.  
  
Mi stendo sul divano a gambe belle allungate, mi sento davvero stanca stanca.colpa dell'indesiderato teletrasporto, che mi ha scosso un bel po'. Bah, una bella siesta e sarò come nuova, sono giovane e forte io, mica come le due matuse che ci sono di là.ihihihihihihih.  
  
"Che canzone è questa ? Non la conosco proprio" si sente la melodiosa voce di Phoebe dalla cucina.delle due è lei quella più interessata ad esplorare il mio tetro mondo musicale, che nel loro castello di pregiudizi è fatto solo di bassisti satanici e cantanti giunti direttamente dall'Inferno o da Marte, dipende dal giorno. E dire che il black metal, la branchia che più si avvicina a questa distorta visione, non lo ascolto.vuoi perché qui negli USA l'onda scandinava non arriva, vuoi perché proprio non mi piace. Preferisco il roccioso power dei Primal Fear o i vecchi hits made in Sabbath.  
  
"Mai sentito parlare di un certo Ronnie James Dio ?".  
  
"Aspetta, fammici pensare.il nome non mi è nuovo. Tu Piper lo conosci ?".  
  
"Io non la sento quella robaccia lì" commenta con acidità.  
  
"Sei davvero spiritosa.dai, trova il coraggio di dirmi che questa è così terribile".  
  
"Va beh, questa no, ma tante altre che senti mi fanno rabbrividire.".  
  
"Ehi ehi, forse ci sono. Non era quello che da qualche tempo fa da vocalist ai Judas Priest ?".  
  
Wow, che gaffe."No no, quello si chiama Tim Owens, soprannominato con amicizia Ripper. Questo ha preso il posto, nel lontano 1980, di Ozzy come cantante dei Black Sabbath".  
  
"Interessante" rispondono coralmente con disinteresse.ho due sorelle veramente, ma veramente simpatiche.  
  
"Vabbè va, io ora dormo, se vi dà fastidio spegnete pure".  
  
Benchè stia dormendo sento che qualcuno mi scuote con insistenza.  
  
"Paige, svegliati.maledizione, svegliati. C'è un'emergenza".  
  
Phoebe ? Ma che cavolo vuoi ? Lasciami dormire.  
  
"Che c'è ? E' esplosa una tubatura e si sta allagando la casa ? E' scoppiata la terza guerra mondiale ?" chiedo assonnatissima.  
  
"No no".  
  
"E allora me ne torno a nanna". Ammazza, in questa casa neanche il riposino di metà pomeriggio ti lasciano fare.  
  
"Svegliaaaaaaaaaaati, porca eva !".  
  
Tatto saltami addosso.tanto ormai la frittata era fatta. "Allora, si può sapere che diavolo c'è per essere così violenti ?".  
  
"Guarda con i tuoi occhi".  
  
Mi alzo dal mio comodissimo giaciglio, Piper e Phoebe sono lì vicine e si tengono strette le mani tremando di paura.  
  
Cosa sarà mai, il mostro di Loch Ness ?  
  
Peggio.a qualche metro da noi se ne sta un coso orripilante, dalla pelle color granata tutta intagliata e con la testa di una forma stranissima, rassomigliante ad un ferro da stiro rovesciato. Senza contare il tanga leopardato, che nasconde un "pacco" non indifferente.  
  
"Una carnevalata mal riuscita ?".  
  
"Un demone che un mese fa ha promesso di ucciderci" mi corregge Piper. Sembra conoscerlo meglio di Phoebe.  
  
Un demone.è il primo che vedo ; stando a quanto mi avevano raccontato, quando ancora c'era Prue avevano guai soprannaturali un giorno sì e l'altro anche, la loro attività quotidiana consisteva nel gestire locali, andare all'università e distruggere demoni.  
  
E' orrendo.fa veramente schifo.mi fa paura, tanta paura. Sembro una bambina di tre anni che si spaventa mentre la mamma le racconta del bruttissimo uomo nero che vuole venire a mangiarsela. Reazione infantile.ma che ci volete fare, vedere un coso così.bleargh.  
  
"Chi abbiamo per cena ?" esordisco con sarcasmo.  
  
"Si chiama Stukas, è stato lui a.a." cerca di dire Piper, ma qualcosa le impedisce di finire la frase.  
  
Credo di aver capito.  
  
"Ad uccidere Prue ?" finisco con indelicatezza.  
  
"Esatto".  
  
"E' stato lui e tu non me l'hai mai detto ?" scatta Phoebe.ehm, forse era meglio se me ne stavo zitta.  
  
"Sì, è colpa sua. E scordati che ti dirò come è successo" risponde con innaturale freddezza. Si vede lontano un miglio che si sta controllando con uno sforzo sovraumano per non scoppiare a piangere.  
  
"So di non essere stata l'esempio più lampante di.vabbè, avete capito.ma che ne direste di prendere a calci quel bel sederone flaccido ?".  
  
"Ok ok, a questo ci pensiamo dopo.vero Piper ?".  
  
".".  
  
Quando la nostra attenzione torna su di lui lo vediamo sgranare gli occhi.occhi, chiamamole palle di cristallo.ha visto un fantasma ?  
  
"Voi.voi.siete in tre. Ma.se la matematica non è un'opinione avreste dovuto essere in due.e lei chi è ?".  
  
Poverino, si è perso gli ultimi aggiornamenti : "Mi presento, sono Paige, l'ultima arrivata in casa Halliwell".  
  
Immediatamente riacquista il suo sguardo da sbruffone : "Non mi interessa come ti chiami, tanto fra qualche istante sarai morta".  
  
"Provaci".  
  
"Non chiedo di meglio".  
  
Con uno schiocco di dita casa nostra sparisce, ci ritroviamo in un bel campo fiorito all'aria aperta, peccato che non abbia tempo di stare ad osservare le meraviglie del paesaggio.  
  
Mi ricordo di un verso che descrive questa situazione, e traspare chiaro che sono un'ottimista di natura.  
  
Take a look to the sky  
  
just before you die  
  
it's the last time you will  
  
(For whom the bell tolls - Metallica)  
  
Adatta come sempre, no ? Ho la orrenda sensazione che questa sarà l'ultima occhiata che daremo al cielo.  
  
Ma Stukas non ha finito : chiude gli occhi, incrocia le mani e un vortice ci circonda.cerchiamo di ripararci alla meglio e quando il vento ci permette di rivedere la luce ci accorgiamo che siamo circondate da non riesco a capire cosa, mi sembrano sue copie che ci ruotano intorno insistentemente ridacchiando.  
  
"Che roba è ?".  
  
"E che ne so ?" rispondono loro due.  
  
Siamo ancora intente a cercare un varco per uscire dall'accerchiamento quando mi arriva un colpo di alta potenza sulla spalla sinistra ; barcollo in avanti tenendomi il punto offeso.  
  
"Che hai Paige ?" si impanica Piper.  
  
"Mi è arrivato un pugno sulla spalla.fa un male cane".  
  
"Stai delirando o." comincia a parlare Phoebe, ma a metà frase si piega in avanti.  
  
"Colpita anche tu ?" cerco di scherzarci sopra.  
  
"Direi di sì" constata massaggiandosi la parte dolorante.  
  
Tutta questa scenetta avviene sotto gli occhi divertiti del demone, che non ci ha mai staccato gli occhi di dosso : "Piaciuto lo scherzetto ? E finora le mie ombre hanno giocato leggero, il vero spasso comincierà quando mireranno alle parti vitali.quasi quasi potrei andarmene, tanto vi ho fregate tutte e tre, ma non vedo perché dovrei privarmi di una mezz'oretta di relax così giocoso".  
  
"Piper, bloccale" urlo disperata.  
  
"Ci ho già provato, non serve.vero maledetto ?" finisce rivolgendosi direttamente a Stukas.  
  
"Verissimo" conferma lui con orgoglio.  
  
Come facciamo a venir fuori di qui ? La frequenza degli attacchi sta aumentando in modo vertiginoso, e sui nostri corpi cominciano ad aprirsi piccole ferite dalle quali prendono a marciare instancabili rivoletti di sangue. Ci stiamo facendo ammazzare lentamente da delle ombre, questo non posso accettarlo.  
  
"E' tutta colpa mia" si autoaccusa Piper "avrei dovuto prevedere che sarebbe ritornato, in fondo me l'aveva promesso.mi dispiace ragazze, se vi dovesse succedere qualcosa saprete con chi prendervela" conclude amara.  
  
"Oh no Piper, non fare così.e poi con chi me la potrò prendere per il fatto che mi hai tenuto nascosta quella cosa ?" tenta di confortarla Phoebe.  
  
Io non so cosa dire.o meglio, non riesco a dire nulla, infatti sono il momentaneo bersaglio delle raffiche che mi giungono da un po' ovunque procurandomi dei tagli abbastanza netti. Tuttavia, pur cercando una debole difesa coprendomi la faccia, non posso fare a meno di notare quando Piper viene centrata da un infido colpo alle spalle.una bordata pazzesca, talmente forte che, nonostante tutto il rumore che ci circonda, si sente chiaro lo scricchiolìo di ossa spezzate.  
  
Oddio.  
  
Sia io che Phoebe sbianchiamo mentre ci catapultiamo su di lei, e solo a stento cogliamo le invadenti e sprezzanti parole di Stukas : "E' quello che avrei dovuto farti un mese fa, Piper.considerati fortunata, hai vissuto trenta giorni in più".  
  
E da qui in poi non ci vedo più.  
  
Piper, non morire anche tu, ti prego.  
  
Ci chiniamo su di te, che stai sanguinando copiosamente dalla bocca e dal naso.ti prego, non puoi abbandonarci, già questo bastardo ci ha strappato Prue, se dovessi venir meno pure tu non so cosa mi spingerebbe a vivere ancora.  
  
"Lascia fare a me" dice Paige.ma non è la sua voce, è strana, ha un che di metallico ed impersonale. Mi volto e la guardo negli occhi : che le è successo ? Sembra come in trance, si muove in modo meccanico e freddo, ma mi pare che sappia cosa sta facendo. Sarà meglio lasciarle campo libero, non voglio scoprire come reagirebbe ad un rifiuto.  
  
Mi scanso un po' e lei, sicura come un esperto angelo bianco, poggia le sue mani sul petto di Piper, che continua a respirare affannosamente, sempre più affannosamente.se non si sbriga la perderemo.  
  
Poi i palmi cominciano a risplendere della familiare luce dorata ; nel giro di venti secondi le ferite di Piper si rimarginano del tutto e lei si rialza come nuova.  
  
"Che mi ha fatto ?" chiede stupita e spaventata.  
  
"Niente di male, ti ha solo curato.stavi morendo". Cucù, ci sei ancora ? Non ha cercato di ammazzarti, tutt'altro.  
  
"Non è ancora finita con lui" continua la nostra sorella minore, sempre in quello strano stato di.chiamamola catalessi, anche se come termine non va bene.  
  
Senza degnarci più di uno sguardo si gira verso Stukas, rimasto allibito dagli ultimi avvenimenti, lo ghiaccia con un'artica occhiata e poi si teletrasporta sotto i nostri occhi per portarsi alle sue spalle. Non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di girarsi, gli poggia gli indici delle due mani sulle rispettive tempie e comincia a pronunciare una formula che mai avevo sentito prima.  
  
Stukas, di Prue assassino  
  
sottomettiti al tuo destino  
  
tornatene all'Inferno con i tuoi trucchi  
  
.  
  
Dai dai, finisci.ehi !  
  
Con una reazione imprevista il demone si ribella al fato che gli era stato riservato, rifila una possente gomitata sulla faccia di Paige che finisce volando in una macchia di violette e, non prima di averci fulminate con tutto l'odio di cui un essere è capace, sparisce.  
  
Ritorniamo nel salotto della villa, probabilmente era solo un'illusione.ma chissenefrega ? E' ferita, è ferita gravemente.  
  
Io mi getto senza pensare su di lei.ha perso conoscenza e il battito è debole.mentre Piper se ne sta imbalsamata dove si trova, senza avere apparente intenzione di muoversi.  
  
"Chiama l'ospedale, non stare lì impalata come uno stoccafisso".  
  
Scuotendosi borbotta : "Eh ? Cosa ? Ah sì, lo chiamo subito".  
  
Resisti, ti conosco da troppo poco per perderti così presto.  
  
"Non so cosa dire".  
  
Paige è entrata nella mia vita da un mese, subito dopo la scomparsa di Prue, e già sono successe un bel po' di cose da ricordare : abbiamo litigato a cadenza quasi giornaliera per quella orrida musica che ascolta.oggi ci ha attaccate il primo demone del nuovo Trio, lo stesso che aveva posto fine al vecchio.mi ha salvato la vita.si è presa le nostre responsabilità, mie soprattutto.ha attaccato il nemico fino a portarlo ad un passo dalla sconfitta.ed ora è qui in un letto del Saint Joseph, con il naso rotto e uno zigomo viola, senza contare la miriade di tagli, più o meno profondi, che adornano tutto il suo corpo.  
  
"Non devi dire niente, e per fortuna ce l'ho fatta a curare le tue ferite".  
  
"Non parlarmene.ultimamente mi faccio salvare la pelle troppo spesso dagli altri, e non mi andrà sempre così bene".  
  
Phoebe mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla e con tono comprensivo dice : "Piper, non devi essere così severa con te stessa. Tu sei stata, fra noi due, quella che ha assistito a.hai capito cosa.ed è inevitabile che ti pesi ancora, nonostante tutto".  
  
"Phoebe.". Mi sento commossa ed arrivano i lucciconi.  
  
Mi getto a piangere sul letto, in preda ad una crisi esistenziale senza precedenti : "Paige, non so come potrò mai ringraziarti.anche tu, Phoebe. Vi voglio bene".  
  
Mentre la sorella sana mi accarezza la schiena, ancora dolorante, quella ammaccata mi passa una mano fra i capelli dicendo : "Non è necessario che mi ringrazi, siamo sorelle. Quello che ho fatto io l'avrebbe fatto chiunque, vero Phoebe ?".  
  
"Verissimo".  
  
Continuo a sfogarmi, e nel farlo ringrazio il cielo che, pur avendoci tolto Prue, ci ha regalato Paige.dopotutto è stato uno scambio equo, anche se non facile da digerire.  
  
Trattenendo un attimo le lacrime alzo lo sguardo in alto : "Sei soddisfatta di lei, vero ?".  
  
"Più di quanto vi possiate immaginare" rieccheggia una voce per la bianca stanza.  
  
L'autore : Kaos, l'uomo che perse le mani per aver scritto questo poema 


End file.
